Miyazawa & May in: Clash to the Future
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In our final installment of our Summer Spinoffs, and take place way after Season 6, Yukino & May get accustomed to their new furnishings in Mr. Building. However, they are visited by a super powerful being from the future. Will our two famed heroines save the future, before it is too late? Rated M for harsh language, sexual situations, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Following their escapades in _Four Seasons Land,_ Yukino Miyazawa & Haruka found a new home to solace in, as they are relaxing from their biggest adventure, yet.

Yukino was sitting in her plush couch, smiling in bliss, "Such happiness, since it's awesome to be home… after leaving the Broken Shades. Bad memories…"

May finished unpacking, as she said, "Yuki, I'm done unpacking~! Can you believe that we have no rent for this?"

Yukino sighed, "Idiot. Don't you know the difference between free rent and paid rent?"

"Uh…"

"Look, you and I are still pitching in on the rent and bills, since I'm stuck with you, but let's not buy anything frivolous."

"I won't. It's a good thing that bakery I work in still wants me as an employee, despite my record of being a savior."

"Yeah, how _is_ that going?"

"Well, after I left, feeling blue, they'd say that I needed days off, to sort myself. But I'm good now, since Hikari is resting in me."

Yukino smiled, as she petted her head, "That's good to hear."

May said, "By the way, Aya came by… and she said that she had to leave, seeing we are no longer allies."

Yukino replied, "That's true, since Aya had assisted us. Looks like you and I are on our own."

She sat up and said to May, "Come on. I'll treat you to some hamburger."

As they walked to the front door, suddenly…

 **BOOM!  
** Yukino cried, as she heard an explosion, "WHA? WHAT THE WHA?"

She sobbed, as she ran out, "No, no… NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOO!"

May followed, as she called, "Yuki, wait up!"

 **XXXXX**

They headed outside, seeing a huge silver capsule. Yukino looked on and asked, "What the hell is that?"

May shivered, "I don't know…"

She peered into the capsule, as it has a glass shield on top, showing a tall woman with long purple hair and big breasts, wearing a white jacket, purple shirt and skirt, and white boots. May asked, "Whoa… Who's she?"

Yukino looked in and gasped, "Urk!"

 **PSSSHHHHH…  
** The capsule opened, as Yukino stammered, "No… Not again… Please, anything but that…"

May calmed her down and said, "Yuki, don't be ridiculous!"

The capsule opened, as the woman opened her eyes, quickly. She spoke in a robotic tone, "Hello. Haruka… Yukino… It is delighted to meet you."

She stepped out of the pod, as Yukino grumbled, "So much for the peace and quiet…"

May said, "Now, now. There's more to this. Let her speak, if she's in danger."

The woman bowed and said, "My unit name is Ropponmatsu. But you can call me Alice."

Alice giggled, "I have heard good things about you."

Yukino shivered, "Roppon… … …matsu…?"

May sighed, "It's going to be one of those days, isn't it?"

* * *

 ** _The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May in:_**

* * *

 ** _Clash to the Future_**

* * *

The robot woman, Alice, was in the apartment of Yukino & May, as she introduced herself, "I am Alice Ropponmatsu. I am built by my creator, my mother, Ropponmatsu Unit 1."

Yukino asked, "Oh? Which Ropponmatsu is it, again?"

She realized, as she said, "I see. You DO resemble your mother's looks and programming… but I wonder who your father is…"

She thought, "Because I sure don't believe a story like that."

Alice said, "Well, my daddy is nice, but how I came to be, it's classified."

Yukino replied, "What about your height? You stand about 10 feet tall!"

Alice corrected, "5 feet 11 inches… I am the tallest Ropponmatsu in my family… seeing I am at a tender Earth age of 20."

May said, "Whoa! She could play for the WNBA!"

Alice asked, "If that is the case, why do you ask me questions, in a personal matter?"

Yukino shivered, "I have nightmares of your kind… well, I'd rather not say."

May whispered to Alice, "Yuki had a bad experience with a Ropponmatsu of a different kind. It's _Yuri,_ but more _rape_."

Alice gasped, "Oh, dear. Perhaps maybe the data that the Ropponmatsu unit possessed was from a Shoujo Ai dating sim… of a girl-on girl mannerism. But either way, we are more combat androids than lovers… unlike my mother unit."

Yukino asked, "So, do you know what serial number you are?"

Alice said, "Yes. I am Alice Ropponmatsu. I am _Ropponmatsu Unit 5 – daughter of Unit 1 – model number 7677666-788;_ beneficiary to _Ropponmatsu Unit 4 a.k.a. Violet_."

Yukino gasped, "Holy crap… Lots of 6s, 7s, and 8s, I tell you."

She stated, "Alright, cut to the chase. Tell us what it is that you want, so we can get this over with."

May said, "Ignore her. She thinks we're going on _another_ adventure, in which she thinks it's a misadventure."

Yukino smiled, "But I want in, since I want to go home, soon."

Alice said, "In due time. I just wanted to know if I can stay with you ladies, for a while. You know, experience with this time-, I mean, this environment is about."

Yukino replied, "I don't know."

Alice glared, "I promise I won't seduce you or anything, since I'm getting a boyfriend. I understand love and romance, but I would rather wait."

May smiled, "Fancy that. Plus, I'm amazed that you have big boobs, like the first Ropponmatsu, R-5!"

Alice smiled, "Call me Alice. And yes… not easy being an F-Cup."

She held her chest and blushes. She whispered, "Though, that's the curse of this body… too much mass, and it gets to me. But luckily, the creators made me resist to the adage of mass."

Yukino asked, "What _are_ her boobs made of, helium?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a huge rally, with a lot of women in black hair, wearing different maid outfits, fitted in colors of pink, purple, white, yellow, aqua, green, cyan, violet, and olive.

"I called you here because you're the _nastiest_ bunch of warriors I've ever created! You're vicious! You're mean! _YOU'RE_ _ **MY**_ kind of bad!"

A female voice boomed, as two women in a silhouette were holding a microphone. One woman called, "Because of this whole thing between the _Onigiri_ dilemma, ONE troublemaking teenager has been a thorn in our crusade on a robot rule? Ever since Projects AM-Net and Yamo disappeared, for no good reason we cannot know, _someone_ has to take their place! WHO GIVES TWO SHITS ABOUT THE WHOLE ROBOT RULE BY NAZI ROBOTS?"

The other voice pleaded, "Sis, no! Calm down. Don't be so racist… That's not in our programming…"

"Sorry…" she said, "I am sorry about it. The Nazi slang was stupid. Sorry. Yeah, I'm sorry. Anyway, you robot girls will rise up and take a stand!"

The second woman said, "Alright, ladies. Listen up! Do you want to fight for your robot beliefs?"

The Maidbots cheered, "YAY!"

The second woman said, "DO YOU WANT TO RULE FOR US?"

"YEAH!" They shouted in unison.

Both robots called, "DO YOU WANT TO HAVE THE **TRUE** ROBOT REBELLION?"

The Maidbots cheered on, as Haruka's picture showed on the huge LED screen. The Maidbots booed at her, as the woman appeared, in pink maid attire and white stockings, with her long pink hair done in pigtails, as she said, "YOU took the words right out of my mouth! Haruka is a danger to us robots! She trashed us like dolls! She treats us like dummies! She helps _humans_!"

They booed, "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The woman in pink laughed, "But NO MORE! _NO! MORE!_ And with my sister's guidance, we shall persevere over the human race! You see…"

The woman in blue appeared, in middle-length light blue hair and a blue maid outfit with fishnets, as she showed a metallic device that was repaired. She said, "Everyone… this was recovered, during our trip around the _Salmon City_ area, called the _Broken Shades Motel_. This was the last known whereabouts of _Haruka_. This was a device that can transmogrify a human's genetic code and turn him or her into a robot. You see, _we_ have the power to obtain the evilness of bringing the robot rule back in. However, this device… _The Roboticizer_ … will change everything."

The woman in pink said, "Our goal is simple… We find Haruka, capture her, and make her into a robot slave to us. If she somehow becomes independent and sentient, we dismantle her… and then reprogram her… and then see what makes her so lovable, as a human being."

They cheered on, as the girls in pink and blue smirked evilly to each other.

 **XXXXX**

The maids were in their dressing room, changing into their business suits. The woman in pink, Vera, said, "Aurora, how did the masses go?"

Aurora, the maid in blue, replied, "So far so good. Who knew we learned a lot about wickedness from _Dr. Eggman_ , our idol?"

Vera smiled, "And we are excellent Maidbots, coming off our old coach, Cassiopeia."

She looked at a portrait of a huge tomboyish maidbot, in her orange and red maid outfit, and long silver hair, done in a braided ponytail. She then said, "Poor old Cassie. Now working with the Minnesota Timberwolves. She was hoping to bounce losers back in place."

Aurora complained, "Since when do you ever care for being in success?"

Vera smirked, "Because, my creator built me better… After all, _I'm_ the oldest."

"By four measly hours! Don't forget, we're twins! Your creator is _my_ creator, too!"

"Yeah. Of course, _you_ were an accident!"

"So? One missed lever you weren't supposed to push, when our creator made us, and out popped _moi_ , blue and colorful with a calm and serious side, with some lack of self-esteem. Big deal!"

"Go figure, you're evil! And so am I! In fact, we never found out about our creator."

"You think so?"

" _Ma Robotnik_ never lies."

"Uh… We never met our mother, either."

Vera paused, but then said, "Well, for now, let us recharge and-."

Aurora said, "Aw, come on! Lemme know about this Haruka! I wanna learn more about the human we plan on turning into a robot for."

Vera said, "In due time, dear. For now, let's take a quick nap. OH! Don't forget tomorrow at Hane City. That's when we have a debt to collect from there."

Aurora sighed, "Whatever."

They went to sleep, as Aurora pouted, "Well, I'm doing this under protest, but it's fun."

* * *

That evening, Yukino was bathing in the tub, thinking to herself. She whispered, "Alice Ropponmatsu… It is almost like this one is very wholesome, unlike the ones we've met… unlike those _*shudder* other_ robots I met."

She relaxed, as Alice was knocking in the door. She called out, "Miss Miyazawa, shall I join you?"

"CERTAINLY NOT!" Yukino roared, "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BEING DISCREET?"

Alice said, "Sorry. I was hoping I would join you in the bath."

"UH, no. This is a bathtub, not an onsen."

"My error. Forgive me. But I go next, okay?"

Alice left, as Yukino replied, "Weird robot…"

She sat by the couch, as May went to her, "Alice."

"Oh, Haruka." Alice smiled, "To what do I owe you the pleasure, seeing we are different beings?"

May smiled, "Is there a reason why you came here, in that pod?"

Alice said, "It's not much. You see, that pod is my vessel, coming to here. I recall an issue, concerning your escapades from long ago, and I came here to rectify it."

"Which is…"

"Well, that's classified."

May then asked, "About your mother… She wouldn't happen to be the same Ropponmatsu that we befriended, long ago. Is she?"

"Affirmative. _Ropponmatsu Unit 1, Model 3_ … She is my mother."

"But how so? It's like you were freshly built. You're only one year old."

"Actually… I'm running in perfect motion, for 20 years and counting."

"TWE-! TWAAAAAH! **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?** "

May fell off, as she shivered, "Twenty years?! You're a relic! You should be rusting up!"

Alice said, "Actually, unlike the Ropponmatsu Units of 1, 2, _and_ 4 (Unit 3 being one-of-a-kind), we can last in a life span of _200 years_ … or whenever we are broken _beyond_ repair."

"Oh. But you cannot be living that long, in twenty years!"

"Well, can you keep a secret?"

"Uh, sure…"

Alice approached May, as she whispered, "Haruka… You and Yuki will understand it, real soon… but in a couple months, I am going to be built."

"Months?" May asked, "It _is_ summer, after all. When were you born?"

Alice beeped, as she processed, " _November 11_ _th_ _, 20XX – 2:19am – born in the swamps of Ontario – fully operated and treated in F City, the birthplace of Mother Unit. This Ropponmatsu Unit is Ropponmatsu 5, built by_ _ **CLASSIFIED**_ _, model number 7677666-788, successor to the Ropponmatsu Unit 4…_ "

Alice beeped, as she tilted her head up, "Haruka… Save me. Save my mother and me… It must not happen… I am happy for a robot rule, but… Happiness…"

She held her chest and said, "I must feel it. I am of limited emotions. I… am… Ro-."

 **Whrrrr…  
** May gasped, as Alice shut down, "ALICE!"

She shook her, as she cried, "ALICE! NO! WAKE UP! You can't die! YOU JUST CAN'T!"

Alice beeped, without moving, " _System restart… Emotional Circuits tugged… restarting from last known file…_ "

May sighed, "Oh, thank god. For a minute, I thought a paradox got to you."

Alice rebooted and said, "Paradoxes are an illusion. Say that I act human, but I am not human, let alone I do believe that I'm a robot, which I am not, since I am a different kind of robot. I understand feelings, like all the others, including my own Mother Unit. Sadly, I am acting and look like a human, yet I am not human, but I feel human. And for the record, that paradox is of inconclusive answering, since it may process your brain into nothing, until BOOM!"

May malfunctioned from her brain, as she was dizzy, "Alice… UNGH! MY HEAD HURTS! AAAAAGH!"

Alice cried, "OH, DARN! I AM SO SORRY! Calm down!"

She held her by her chest, as May was severely dizzy. She moaned, "That was too confusing… I guess even robots that act human aren't too stupid to believe in a paradox."

 ** _Cucumber NOTE:_** _Yes, always._

Alice whispered, "Are you okay now?"

May whispered, "You're so soft and warm… even for someone who is pushing 20, and the continuation of your lifespan. But why did you shut down?"

Alice said, "I am not good with emotions, in public. I promised myself I would not cry, like my mother, since she has emotional circuits installed in her. It's just… My mother just did not understand. I wanna be a happy girl… not for the sake of duty, but for helping the cities, as a woman who understands everything, and stay proud of what I do, since it is installed in my DNA… or in this case, my C-Drive."

May said, "Come now. You're not an appliance. You're special, since… well, I cannot say, since you are a robot at twenty years operating. Come on. Let's visit your mother."

She grabbed her hand, as Alice screamed, "NO!"

She jerked it away, as she whispered, "No… I just cannot…"

May asked, "Why? I mean, wouldn't Ropponmatsu 1 be happy about a Ropponmatsu 5, a one-of-a-kind daughter?"

Alice said, "It's… It is not just that. I just cannot do it."

"Come on, Alice. You can underst-."

"I WON'T GO!"

She boomed, as she said, "Even so, I cannot ruin this mission! Haruka, I _am_ twenty years of age, but I understand that you trust me, but not your friend!"

May said, "Who? Yuki? She's had worse off. I mean, we've been through-."

"Hell? Yeah, _figuratively_ and _literally_. Among other places… since I have your data. You are a Gemiloid descendant, from a dying race, and only a handful of people with a pure heart can hold the powers of the Gem."

"Wait… You know of my lineage? Even _I_ don't even know my past."

"Then recount your enemies that you've met – _Tohru Honda, Rei Tachibana, Yolei Inoue, Chitose Hibiya, Prussia, Souichiro Arima, Kanade Jinguji, Chris McLean, Mal, Makie Sasaki, Antagony, Four Teens of Adolescent Sinestro, a crab monster, Animatronic Sailor Guardians, The Mahora Clan, Kyu, Hunie Bucs…_ "

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" May cried, as she said in panic, "Just stop! Most of them were eyesores and the most evil people I've ever met! But Chris McLean was the leading cause of these worlds, and I never met Kanade Jinguji, unless there was that time in the Galleria Mall."

Alice said, "I can assure you… death or not, the souls are their well-being are hostile. They are all your enemies, even those that wanted a change of heart."

"Like Nodoka Miyazaki?"

"She doesn't count."

"Well, you know what happened to her. Since Aya-ppe's wedding, a while back, I haven't heard news of her."

" _Aya-ppe?_ Actually, I have no data on this Nodoka Miyazaki, since she disappeared, without a trace. News has it that she left the AUs, and disappeared from all the files."

"Huh?" May shivered, "Now I _am_ scared…"

Alice said, "Do not worry, little one. Perhaps maybe we can shed a lot of light for you, since you needed my help."

May said, "Okay. I gots to know…"

She glared at her and said, "Just who are you, and what are you?"

Alice bowed and said, "I am a _Ropponmatsu 5_ , the daughter of-."

"WE GET IT! Just tell me where you're from!" May whined.

Alice sighed, "Sheesh. You are in such a hurry. I am programmed to give introductions, if someone asks me who or what I am. And as for where I am from… you are incorrect on your question answering. I am _not_ from where I am… I am from _when_ I am…"

She confessed, as May was shocked, "You see, there's a reason why the _Ropponmatsu 5 models_ are not available in your time, and why I am 20 years of age, model-wise and age-wise… I'm from the future."

May stammered, "Urk! Th-th-th-th-the… You're a time traveling robot?"

Alice huffed, "Well, I am NOT a T-1000, am I?"

"Oh, okay… Is this all a dream?"

"You and Yuki should know this, by now… But unless she knows, I cannot dare tell you anything further."

She walked off, as she said, "You are more than welcome to tell her, as long as she believes you or me."

"Are you saying that she won't believe me?"

"Naturally. Just let it go naturally, so in time, you and Yuki will understand everything, about why I am here, and how I came to pass, and even why I chose you. For now, mum's the word about me, _including_ Mother Unit."

She smiled, as she held her hand out, "Trust me?"

May said, as she was confused. She said, "Oh… okay…"

Yukino appeared, as she asked, "Hey, girls. I heard a noise. You guys alright?"

Alice smiled and bowed, "Actually, we just had a nice and friendly conversation. Right, Haruka?"

May laughed, "Uh, yeah."

Alice powered down, as she was in _Sleep Mode_. She stood in place, as Yukino asked, "Weird robot."

She said, "I don't care why she is friendly, but she has to go, now. If she's nothing but a friendly sort, we just can't bear with it."

May insisted, "Bear with it, Yuki. We may need her. She said some things I do not understand…"

"And?"

"Well, that's it. I think after she was worried about telling me about her mother, I forget what she said."

"Well, that's fine. First thing, tomorrow, we're going to drop Alice off with the Ropponmatsus, back at the Broken Shades Motel, just for a visit. I'm going to make a call for tomorrow."

Yukino went to the phone, as May pleaded, "WAIT! We can't! Alice cannot dare talk to her!"

Yukino smiled, "Family issues, huh? Well, I _know_ family issues from my _Souichiro-kun_ … since he was abused by his mother, and abandoned by his father. _THIS_ is different."

She dialed the number, as May continued to talk Yukino out of it. But Yukino just ignored her and got the phone call, "Hello? Is this Ropponmatsu 1's room?"

She got the call from Ropponmatsu 1, as she said, "Hello, Miss Miyazawa. We have missed you, over the past number of months."

"OH, that. We moved out. We're fine."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was wondering… Do you have a daughter?"

"Daughter? I-. Huh? Oh… Well, to be quite frank, I am currently single. I recently broke-up with my boyfriend, since my missions come first. It is a motive I do in my operating systems. Why do you ask?"

"Well, from what I hear, this Ropponmatsu is yours, except she doesn't look like you…"

"Oh. Well, maybe a newer model that Miss Izumi created. No matter. If I have time, perhaps I can visit you at _Mr. Building,_ and meet with this _Ropponmatsu._ What is her operating system number?"

Yukino confessed, "Uh… No number, I can recall. But she says that she's Ropponmatsu 5 and-."

The receiver dropped, as R-1 was shocked. She whispered, "No… It… It cannot be true…"

She felt her stomach, as she whispered, "My upgrades… it is… not… true… I… have to-."

 **BZZT! Whrr…  
** She powered down, remaining rigid and frozen. Yukino called from the speaker, "Hello? Ropponmatsu 1? Hello! HELLO! Grr…"  
 **Click!  
** She hung up the phone.

She then said, as she looked at the sleeping robot, "Ropponmatsu 1 is hiding something… I wish I knew what it was…"

May whispered, as she thought, "Yuki…"

* * *

Hours later, as Ropponmatsu 1 recovered from her shock, she went to LSAAWS HQ, and was visited by Konata Izumi, who was a short girl with long blue hair, a white lab coat, and a white bandage on her right eye, after her battles with Kona Force 7 and Satsuki Kiryuin.

"Master Izumi…" she said to her, "What is wrong with me?"

Konata asked, "Okay, R-1. Maybe we can sort your problems. What is you status report, robot?"

R-1 said, "Well… it happened, _after_ my hunky ex-boyfriend and I drifted apart… and one week later, after the Hunie Buc situation ended, I heard a voice inside me that says _"Mother… Please… Do not take me away_ …" And after that, I feel a buzz in my stomach… and somehow…"

She held her stomach, as she said, "Is this how humans feel pain?"

Konata smiled and said, "Well, perhaps we can examine you, from inside. I promise you… you _won't_ be dismantled. I'm just going to scan you and see what went wrong. If it's anything serious, we'll do what we can to exterminate the cause."

R-1 smiled and replied, "Thank you."

She lied down, as Konata added, "Of course, if it _is_ serious, I'll have Miyuki-san remove you from the force, in an _indefinite suspension_."

R-1 said, "But there are other versions of me to replace."

"No, _you're_ one-of-a-kind, unlike _Ropponmatsu 3_ …"

"Nikki R… I'm sorry she was trashed…"

"She saved the worlds from a robot rebellion. And Ropponmatsu 4 decided to go on a date with Iwata, since she was of the original model."

Konata said, "This'll only be a couple of minutes, so don't move."

R-1 laid in place, as she went to _Standby Mode_. Konata used her computer and looked at the internal works of the android. She then spotted the problem.

"No way…" she whispered.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the slums of Hane City, Vera & Aurora were riding in a black limo, with a maidbot in black hair, wearing a grey uniform, driving it. Vera said, "We're going back to our employer, _Model 201934_. We won't be long."

The Maidbot Driver said, "Yes, ma'am."

Aurora complained to Vera, "Still, even in our age, we still get treated like common sex dolls."

Vera laughed, "Please. You just couldn't resist, like me! _Ba-ha ha-HAAAAAH_!"

Aurora sighed, "I'm just glad we quit that dime-a-dozen hooker job… all for being abused like that."

Vera smirked, "Well, being that we were programmed for carnal pleasures, we have ways. Personally, I would've traded my _Sexual Circuits_ for more culinary and business matters. You know how it is."

Aurora thought, as she was pissed, "Whoever created us, I hope he's not a sick pervert…"

The limo arrived at the huge blue house. Very and Aurora stepped out, with the Roboticizer on Aurora's back. Vera said, "Remember, this is a personal business matter with our ex-boss. Besides, you needed to be away from fat ugly men."

"Humans are so grotesque, but not him…"

"Indeed. And _THAT_ is why we must have a perfect run as rulers of the Robot Race; not to mention the fact that _he'll_ be the first to be roboticized."

They rang the doorbell, as he called, "Come in!"

They stepped inside, as they viewed the purple walls of the living room. Vera asked, "Sir? We came, as you requested."

Aurora shivered, "Let's just go home…"

Vera said, "Oh, relax and keep your robo-panties in place! Once we finish, we'll give him the commission, and then we'll be on the way."

Aurora barked, "COMMISSION? I thought you had it!"

"I thought _you_ had it! Don't tell me you lost it!"

"Uh, no…"

"Ugh. Never mind. We'll give it to him, when we get back. Besides, NO money means NO debt to pay off."

"Aw, come on, Sis. He's not a pimp."

"Well, sort of a pimp. But what do you expect, being that this place is known for lust and smut. _BARF,_ figuratively speaking!"

"As soon as we get this debt paid off, we'll begin our rule in these cities… And hopefully-. VERA! PUT THOSE EARPHONES OUT OF YOUR EARS!"

Vera was listening to music, with her pink earphones on, attached to her neck. It was playing music, bopping her head a bit. Aurora sighed, "This is ridiculous. I _don't_ have an MP3 player in my body…"

Vera asked, as she was listening to music, "You say something, Sis?"

Aurora sighed, "Never mind."

The man was creeping behind the wall, as he overheard the conversation. He whispered, "Those sexbots are crazy… Is that why they were employed by me?"

Vera & Aurora waited, as Aurora was pouting, and Vera was still drowning in her music, enjoying it. The man peeked out, as Aurora looked at him. He panicked, as he thought to himself, " _They're gonna kill me. She's looking at me, because they were lawfully awful slaves…_ "

 **XXXXX**

At HQ, Konata then printed out the results, as she said, "I better tell Miyuki-chan and the others about this. Plus, working with one eye is difficult."

R-1 asked, "What is the matter, Master Konata?"

Konata said, "Well, I'll tell you, once I give the word to the boss _and_ the others. After that, I'll give you the info on the condition of your body."

She left, as R-1 smiled, lying down, "Neat… She is very nice."

At the office, Konata showed the paperwork to Miyuki, as she whispered, "Oh, my. Is this Ropponmatsu Unit…?"

Konata nodded, "Yes. I want you to do this planned with _all_ active LSAAWS agents."

Miyuki smiled, "Granted. Have Miyuki R work on the decorations _and_ the party planning."

Konata bowed, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

That night, Alice was sleeping in the bed, as May looked on, completely worried. She whispered, "Alice…"

She lied next to her, as Alice said, "Why are you sleeping here?"

"It's _my_ bed. And there's plenty of room. Can I sleep with you? Yuki forbid me to sleep with her. She has her own bed, and it's better than a futon at the Broken Shades."

"Indeed. If that is the case… how about sleeping with me?"

"Sure. You won't-?"

"No, I won't. Because I want to find a hot guy for me, in my time… but it will be hard to find a boyfriend, since Mom dated Dad…"

May hugged her, as she said, "Say, Alice. What happened to your mother, in your future?"

Alice turned away, as she was sad, "I cannot say… Because, it's heartfelt… You will know, once Yuki trusts me… like you have. Good night."

She powered down, as May cuddled by her. They fell asleep, as Yukino was by the doorway, smiling in happiness. "Yes. Haruka has a new friend…"

She left to her room, not knowing that she befriended a robot from the future.

* * *

The man appeared in front of Vera & Aurora, as he was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, and with slick black hair and a huge chin.

"Quagmire," Aurora bowed.

He smiled, "That's _Mister_ Quagmire to you. I needed more bones, since we're talking business. Anyway, what brings you here?"

Vera removed her earphones, as she said, "Glenn Quagmire, we came for the debt that _you_ owe us. You gave us a duty, only to pay off our hard-earned lives. But _you_ haven't paid us, after we walked out of the job."

He barked, "What, are you crazy? You were both fired, because you two had a three-way with a hunky guy, only for you two bicker, like _human_ sisters!"

Vera jeered, pointing at Aurora, " _She_ started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

He boomed, "SHUT UP! Both of you! You're lucky he was happy for you two! But no one wanted to date you, because you two are squabbling sister robots! Besides, some of our customers have seen you as vivacious and sexy…"

Aurora smirked, "Is that so?"

She showed him the Roboticizer, as she said, "Do you know of this?"

Quagmire smiled, "That's some pretty mean shit. Haven't seen it in ages. A _Robotnik Roboticizer_ from Mobius City. You got the older model, and they are very rare devices."

Vera said, "We found it as it was rebuilt by us, and in pieces. But it's still in working condition."

She smirked evilly, "But Mr. Quagmire, you have something we need… as long as you know something… about the Salmon City warehouse… since we found it here, next to the DNA of a Saki Hanajima… And we know that you have ways about the whores and anti-whores of the AUs."

She showed him a picture of May, in her red bandana and shirt. Quagmire said, "Yeah. Her? I don't remember her _or_ recall, but I do believe that she once jilted me of cakes. This girl kicked me out, for a request for erotic cakes. And she said that she's in a family-friendly store! Some people… and she's only 12! Come on, man! Why can't we have good service? I hope she gets fired for this!"

Vera smirked, "Well, Aurora will get this child, for you, _if_ you give us the debt."

Aurora whispered, "Vera… I didn't say that."

Quagmire huffed, "What are your demands?"

Vera smirked, as Aurora said, " _Heh-heh heh-HAAAH_! Give us the money, boss! That's part of our debt."

Vera added, "And you owe us for treating us like dirt, like the pervert you are. We are going to make changes in Hane City."

Quagmire growled, "Like your robot rule?"

The Maidbots smiled, as Aurora said, "You have heard us, you eavesdropper."

Vera smiled, "Well, then, let's see how well you can _Giggity_ , without a body. _Ba-ha ha-HAAAAAH_!"

He asked, "I'm sorry, but did you laugh like a chicken?"

Vera blushed, "Maaaaaaaay-be?"

He smiled, as he approached the safe, "You bitches have the power, but not the gadgets. I mean, you cannot make a human into a robot, without the proper tools."

He opened the safe, as he showed Vera & Aurora a huge shiny purple ray gun, with blue, red, and yellow LED lights. They were in awe, as he said, "THIS is the newest in robotic reforming technology – _The Dalek Digitizer!_ Perfect to make humans into androids, permanent results, no cures. Good for 200 years."

Aurora asked, "Where did you get that?"

Quagmire smiled, "I found it in a huge city in Green Hill Zone, left by some character called Silver the Hedgehog. I don't know, something from the future or something… All this is, apparently, is the prototype."

Aurora gasped, "THIS is made in Salmon City!"

Vera replied, "They just made plans for the new Roboticizer! This won't even be ready, until November!"

Aurora responded, "I know! They're Beta-testing it!"

Quagmire smiled, as he aimed his pistol at the girls, "Hand it over, ladies. That machine is mine now, since you wanted the debt. YOU get NO repaid debt. You robots are all the same, since you care about killing humans. I can tell, since you ladies are pure evil."

Aurora smiled, "Yeah? What are you going to do?"

He smiled, "Something I should've done, long ago. DIE!"

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!  
** Quagmire shot Aurora in the face, piercing bullets into her face. However, the bullets bounced off her face, leaving her skin unfazed and undented. Aurora brushed her bangs, as she said, "Is that all?"

Vera said, "Do it. Have him one of us."

Quagmire gasped, as he ran out of bullets, "No! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! OH, GODDAMN IT!"

He threw the gun down, as Aurora glared, aiming the Roboticizer, and then said, "You just made the biggest mistake of your life."

Vera smiled, as she grinned demonically, "Now, give us our debt, and tell us what we know… about the prototype… for _this_ machine that we will steal from you…"

Quagmire was shivering, as Vera and Aurora had him cornered.

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, Yukino turned to Alice, as she asked her, "Alice… Listen, I talked with your mother, yesterday. And she seemed speechless."

Alice sobbed, "You told her?"

"Well, it's like she knew about you, but she couldn't say. She powered off, and then-."

"NO! Stop! I'm so sorry… I really shouldn't have told Haruka about this… but where do you used to live?"

Yukino exclaimed, "The Broken Shades, near Salmon City. It's a desolate city, but-."

Alice sniffled, as she growled, "We have to stop it. Yukino, perhaps you and I can go back to the city."

Yukino said, "Back there? Why?"

May called to Yukino, "Yuki~! I'm going to work now! I'm taking the bus!"

She left, as Yukino called back, "OKAY! Be careful!"

She asked Alice, "Okay. But only if we do not tell Haruka about this. Just tell me what is going on, before I can go with you."

Alice said, "We will need time to prepare. I will tell you in 20 minutes. I need to process the mission protocol. Give me that allotted time."

She beeped, " _Downloading… 1% added… 2% processed… 5… 7…_ "

Yukino said, "Okay… I'll be taking a shower, while you download. B-R-B."

Yukino went to the bathroom, as Alice said, "Take your time, Yukino."

She turned away, as she beeped, " _11 percent processed…_ Yukino, you and Haruka will help me… save my future…"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Yukino & Alice left _Mr. Building,_ moments after May left for work at the bakery. Yukino was explained by Alice, about what's going on in Salmon City, the former home for Yukino & May.

"It is not much, Yuki. But it's how to stop an evil plan from becoming villainous. You see, in Salmon City, there is a special device that can be built, by around winter of next year. Sadly, it's pure evil and must be destroyed."

Yukino replied, "So, destroy it, and then be done with it. Of course, the place has guards, and we can easily persuade them to smash the device, since they refused to let it be."

Alice said, "No. _NOT_ the device. The _schematics_."

"The blueprints? Ohhhhhh. So, if we destroy the blueprints, we-. Wait, what if they have a copy of it, in case the thing's destroyed?"

"Well, pretty much. But where it comes from, it's a rare top secret schematic for the evil device. I'd tell you, but you would have bailed on me."

"Phoo. I'm not abandoning you on this one… barring any sort of unlucky misfortune. I've had worse off."

"Good. I am so happy you would understand. Back to the device, I have learned that my mother was responsible for ruining the device of the original prototype. This device will transmogrify people into a hideous creature. If fallen into the wrong hands, the world, this world, and countless others, would be doomed."

Yukino was curious. She asked, "What kind of device is it? I have to know."

Alice said, as she looked away, "I am sorry… You would not like it, since-. Well… Let's just go to Salmon City, and get this sorted out. I will explain the walkthrough, once we arrive."

They took a bus to Salmon City, as Yukino thought, "A device that transforms people into weird creatures. But of what? Demons? Robots? Onis? Wolves? Or some sort of Cronenberg?"

 **XXXXX**

At Hane City, Vera & Aurora have Quagmire cornered, as he pleaded, "Oh, no, PLEASE don't shoot me!"

Vera growled, "Tell us what we know about _this_ … the _Dalek Digitizer_. And its whereabouts, since we have the original _Roboticizer._ "

Aurora smiled, "You have NO choice…"

Quagmire huffed, "Now I see why you are no longer my sexy girls… You're pure evil! You're evil, demonic, and MUST BE STOPPED! I will never tell you _anything_ , at all!"

Vera smiled, "Easy there, Glenn. All we want is the Salmon City Records, where the original plans are, so we can build it, ourselves. First, we build the device, with our _Robotnik Roboticizer,_ and then…"

Aurora barked, "THE GIRL! We want the girl at the bakery! Which bakery does she work in?"

He refused to answer, as Aurora said, "Sis, he's not talking…"

Vera smirked, "Well, why are we not surprised? _Ba-ha ha-HAAAAAH!_ "

He growled, as she said, "Fine. _Don't_ answer. It's a shame, too. We want you as our hot sexy boyfriend or husband, but seeing that you owed us a debt, that ship has sailed. We'll make you a deal, Glenn. Tell us where the bakery is, of the girl, Haruka, _and_ the prototype for the _Dalek Digitizer,_ or face your fate."

Aurora powered up the device, as she said, "Don't worry. We're _excellent_ builders, even building relics like this."

Quagmire barked, "I'll never talk! You give me that device, NOW!"

Vera smiled, "Sure. But it'll cost you an _ARM_! Left arm, Sis. FIRE!"

 **ZAP!  
** Aurora fired her roboticizer at Quagmire, only shooting his left arm, turning it into shiny gold chrome. He gasped, "AAAAAH! MY LEFT ARM! I'M A MUTANT!"

Aurora said, "No, you're part-robot now. You tell us, of suffer…"

Quagmire growled, "You fucking cu-!"

 **ZAP!  
** Aurora fired at his right leg, as she hissed, "Say it! Say it to us! I DARE YOU!"

He moaned, as he held his right leg, chrome and metallic like his arm. He griped, "YOU PSYCHOPATHS!"

Vera smiled, "Now then… since you could not cooperate, it's only going to cost you an arm… a leg… and your _third_ leg. Tell us, and your days of masturbation are over."

Aurora smiled evilly, aiming the device at his hip. He pleaded, "AAACK! You wouldn't dare!"

Vera laughed, "Try me… _Ba-ha ha-HAAAAH!_ "

Aurora laughed with her, " _Heh-heh heh-HAAAAH!_ "

Quagmire sobbed, as he yelled, "OKAY! YOU WIN! TAKE IT!"

He gave a sack of money to Vera, as he continued, "The girl… She's at a local bakery, not far from here. It's in a small outlet mall that sells cakes and cookies. It's about miles away, near the Tokyo Bay. Please, don't hurt me any longer!"

Aurora asked, "And the prototype for your machine?"

Vera said, "No need to worry. I'll hold onto it, since the boss will not need it. Salmon City. That's where it is."

Glenn growled, "Even so, getting there is tricky, since it's heavily armed."

Vera smirked, "Oh. Yes… Aurora and I will have to fix that, thanks to our Roboticizers."

Aurora aimed at Glenn, "I'll shoot if I have to! I'll do it, you fucking pervert!"

"Compose yourself, Sis!"

"Sorry."

She stood down, putting the Roboticizer away, as Vera smirked, "Well, what do you know? We know of that city, completely. First, we'll take care of the whole prototype thing, then, we'll handle our guest… Haruka."

She said to Aurora, "Sis, let's go. WE have a date with World Domination. WE have a date with a little girl."

She then turned to Glenn and said, "And YOU have a date… with death."

Aurora smirked, as she fired at him, turning him into a golden robot. He was completely golden, with chrome plates, and was motionless. He griped, as he was stiff, "YOU GUYS DID THIS TO ME! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! TURNING ME INTO A ROBOT, RUINING MY LIFE! FUCK YOU!"

Aurora huffed, "What a mouth…"

"Dismantle him," Vera said, "He's so annoying."

Aurora held up a wrench and said, "So be it."

 **XXXXX**

Quagmire was stuffed in a trashcan, as he was griping in anger, "Oh, well, that's just great! HOW AM I GOING TO MAKE MONEY, AS SOME PILE OF PARTS?"

Vera said, "Pity you're still alive."

Aurora replied, "We were wondering how and when you suddenly have batteries."

Quagmire said, "Yeah, I'm from Quahog, which is simply a weird place to live. Still, that's even worse than what you're doing, right now. But for the record, turning me into a robot _was_ a stupid idea."

Aurora huffed, "Go to rust, you sick fuck."

She slammed the lid and placed a cinder block on top. She smiled, "Good, good."

Vera said, "You know, he cannot escape, if he's in pieces."

"I knew that. But suppose one of his arms was able to rebuild his body, depending on whatever battery power he has left."

"That figures. Anyway, I'll lead the way. First things first, we visit Salmon City, and get the Dalek Digitizer."

Aurora held up the Digitizer and said, "But _I_ have it. We go after Haruka, first."

Vera argued, "NO, you dingbot! If we grab the schematics for the device, we can fuse these babies together into ONE purely awesome machine! _Ba-ha ha-HAAAAH!_ "

Aurora said, "I don't know. I mean, this device IS very powerful, but we should be able to maintain its power, but by copying out the blueprints to this device. If we can use that, and somehow this machine is destroyed, we can build our army of Maidbots, built with a purpose to roboticize the human race!"

Vera laughed, "Indeed. First, the women, since we need _more_ recruits… then, then men, to obey our every whim… then the children, since they will grow up to be the future of the Robot Race. And the best part of it is… they _WILL_ obey, since they are _FORCED_ to obey! _Ba-ha ha-HAAAAH!_ "

Aurora cackled, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I like it… SO MUCH! _Heh-heh heh-HAAAAH_!"

They laughed evilly, as they left Hane City.

* * *

Hours later, Yukino and Alice arrive at Salmon City, in the middle of downtown. Yukino whispered, "Home sweet home… well, not really," she said.

Alice asked, "Bad memories?"

"Yeah." Yukino said, "Well, shall we find City Hall? I've been here for so long, I didn't realize that this city is HUGE!"

Alice replied, " _Estimate populace: 20,000 citizens._ "

Yukino smiled, "Ah, I see."

They found the huge city hall, which is made of concrete and cement. It is the shape of a monument, with wood panel doors. Yukino said, "Well, we cannot tell them personally. You know, I'm beginning to think that there's something I don't like about this."

Alice said, "Perhaps we should quietly do some briefing, before we infiltrate the City Hall."

She explained, privately, behind a tree, "Miss Yukino, we are going to take those blueprints and destroy them. I have a fear from a being from the future that our worlds will be ruled in a robotic race."

"No… T-This device is a-?"

"Yes. It is a device that turns people in robotic slaves, obedient and well-poised."

"Damn. So, who sent you the message to get these blueprints?"

"Well, I cannot say, since it may not ruin much. And seeing that you were experienced in time travel-."

"HEY, WHOA! I had nothing to do with the Crystal Park fire."

"I understand that, but I am aware of you and Haruka's escapades in the past… seeing you did nothing of the kind, and you were not noticed in the newspaper."

"Well, that's just it."

She and Alice look on, as Alice responded, "Yuki, we must go. I will carefully map out the layout in this building, so we will sneak in, at night. I think security is tight, as long as the schematics must be destroyed."

Yukino said, "Indeed so. By the way, does these blueprints come with a prototype?"

"Negative. They have not produced a final test device to assure its certified usage for good or evil. The person I know of from a vision in the future, well, she said that it is a nightmarish sight. We have no future… unless you are robotic…"

Yukino growled, "I wish I could know more, then I'd stay with Haruka."

Alice smiled, "She will be fine. You know that no one is able to kidnap her, during her work."

Yukino said, "You said it. Well, anyway… see if you can map it out, while I think about what to do with this robot device."

Yukino pondered, as Alice scanned the area. Alice said, " _Environment – normal… Guard activity – lazy…_ Salmon City has its history of slacking off. I guess there was a reason why you lived in the _Broken Shades Motel_."

Yukino replied, "I thought it was another reason."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in downtown South City, Vera & Aurora were dressed in business suits. Vera's was dressed in long pink hair, and with a rose suit and panty hose. She also had red heels. Aurora wore a blue business suit, with her blue fishnets on, and was wearing blue-rimmed eyeglasses. She also had her hair done in a ponytail. Vera called to the taxi, "TAXI!"

A taxi cab drove in, as the Maidbots stepped in. Vera said, "Salmon City City Hall. And step on it!"

The driver shivered, "It's on the house, ma'am. Don't kill me, you women… I…"

Aurora asked, "You okay, sir?"

The driver said, "Bad experience with a lady in gingham and plaid, speaking like a Canadian… You should've seen it… She lifted a huge semi-truck with her bare hands and tossed it off the highway… Believe me, aside from you and your pale complexions, I get ALL kinds on the job."

Aurora said, "It's alright. We could've gotten you a prepaid ticket, and let you drive as you please."

Vera whispered, "Stupid. He's traumatized by the future. Whoever scared him must be a bionic evil woman… like the legends I hear of this Barry Dylan."

"Ooooh! So awesome. That's an evil man. I like him. Is he on the market?"

"I don't know."

She turned to the driver, "Well? Do we get a free ride? If so, step on it!"

The driver drives off, as he murmured in fear, "This is so embarrassing. My grandfather was a shyster of a lawyer, my grandmother was a money-grubbing fast food entrepreneur, and my father and brother became rich corrupt executives… I had to become what my mother was…"

Vera & Aurora relaxed, as Aurora smiled, "This is the life. It won't be long now."

Vera smiled, "Yeah."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the bakery, May was heading home. She waved goodbye, as she met with four women in black hair and maid uniforms. They stared at her, as their LED eyes were haunting and scary. May asked, "Hi. Do I know you?"

The Maidbots said nothing. May walked off, as she waved to them, "If you want yummy pastries and cakes, come back tomorrow."

She went home, via a bus, as the Maidbots watched on. They got on another bus, following the previous bus. May was relaxing, as she looked out the window, in a smile. But suddenly was shocked, as the four robot maids were watching from another bus. May shivered, as she said, "Whoa… Are they trying to follow me? Alice… Yuki… I wonder if they will save me, right now… But it's not far from home."

The bus continued to drive off, as the robots continued to watch on. The bus stopped, as the other bus drove passed May's bus. It let a passenger in, as the four robots looked on, losing May in the distance.

One Maidbot beeped, " _Mission failure. Disembark on next bus…_ "

The second Maidbot exclaimed, "We cannot. Waste of bus fare. Besides, this is the way to our base of operations."

The bus continues to ride off, as May eventually returned to Mr. Building.

* * *

May returned to the building, as she went to the fourth floor, which is in Room 13. She opened the door, as she said, "I'm home…"

She looked around, "Hello? Alice? Yuki? Anyone?"

She spotted a note that is from Alice. She read it.

 _Dear Haruka  
By the time you have read this, your friend, Yukino, will be leaving with me. Do not say that I am taking her away from you. Tomorrow morning, I shall tell you what went down. Also, if you notice some evil girls in black hair and blank faces, let me know, when we get back home, and only because I know of them, from the future. And as for presenting myself to your friend, as a descendant from the future, it has not happened yet, but she will, when it is just right. For now, take care of yourself, tonight. OH! And also, Yukino left you some microwave leftovers in the kitchen. She heated it for you, before we left, so you do not get hungry.  
From, Alice_

May sighed, "Phew! What a read. But I wonder what Yuki and Alice would be off to?"

 **XXXXX**

Ten minutes later, Vera & Aurora arrived at City Hall, showing themselves to the guards in the area. One guard asked them of their presence. Knowing the evil robot girls, they fibbed at the guard.

Vera said to him, "We are on political business, concerning the issues on the current state in the world affairs."

The guard replied, "Ah, I see. The problems with the AUs. Our current problem, as of late, is the issues involving the economy and the budget issues, since most of the cities get mysteriously demolished, and repair costs are through the roof. The board meeting will start in one hour, Miss…"

Vera lied, "UH, I'm Miss Roza. This is my assistant, Sinine."

Aurora huffed, "Cut it out. I'm _not_ Senile…"

"I said _Sinine…_ Look it up."

"Sorry."

They went in, as the guard questioned about the two women, who are in reality the evil robot girls that wanted to steal the _Dalek Digitizer_ schematics. Aurora whispered, "A board meeting? Vera, we cannot buy this."

Vera said, "We went clear of it, _Sinine._ Don't be so senile and dim."

"I am not! I'm your sister, not an assistant!"

"Yeah, sorry. But listen, all the big board meetings have a way of going. Try the _J.P. Gotrocks_ maneuver. When asked about a problem, you go _"Whose baby is that?", "What's your angle?"_ and _"I'll buy that."_ Besides, Bill Bluff knows us, completely, and yet _he's_ corrupt and evil in the corporate market."

"Wait, isn't Mr. Bluff dead?"

"Never mind. Just stick with me, and we'll be here, _all night long_. Enough time to snatch the schematics for the _Dalek Digitizer._ "

Aurora smirked, "Ohhhhh, I get it. Have to sit through hours on end, through a boring meeting, and when it's 11pm, we sneak in, without anyone looking."

Vera smiled, "Exactly. Now come."

They went into the boardroom, as they were in a meeting.

 **XXXXX**

Konata, back in LSAAWS HQ, returned to Ropponmatsu 1, as she said, "Well, Miss Ropponmatsu Unit 1, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you're fully operational… the bad news is that it'll be for another couple of months, before we can repair the damage to your internal circuits."

R-1 asked, "Master, is this serious?"

Konata whispered, "Well, everything you said… it's all true, because… that update is for ALL Ropponmatsus."

R-1 replied, "I would be happy to answer what I know, if that is the case."

Konata asked, "Tell me. Did you ever had sex, or carnal relations, with a man or a woman? This is because you're programmed for all that, and I'm only a high school graduate."

R-1 was confused, as she tilted her head to the right and asked, "Huh?"

Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were peeking in, as Kagami whispered, "I see… make her not know, immediately, unless for anything bad."

Tsukasa smiled, "Same old Kona-chan. She always wants answers."

R-1 explained how she had a relationship with Johnny Cuke, her ex-boyfriend. Konata said, as she was amazed, "Tell me. Who is your former flame? Does he-?"

R-1 responded, "Master Izumi, does this questioning about my sexual programming concern you? After all, it was downloaded into me, by the request of Mr. Gojo Shiouji, my creator. This is only for off-duty affairs, leisure time, and leave of absences."

Konata asked, 'You mean you never was given a mission?"

R-1 said, "Actually, you have gave the big missions to Kona Force 7, since they are partners with my team, the Daitenzin. If that is the case, when you summoned me, I left him. But that is because my heart was for him, after all the sex we had. You see, he is huge and-."

Konata halted her and said, "Bup-bup! No. I wouldn't say that about his huge genitalia."

"No. That's his height. He's actually 7 feet, 2 inches tall ( _or 218cm_ )."

"7-foot-2?!" Konata gasped, "ROPPONMATSU UNIT ONE! I FORBID YOU TO EVER DATE THAT JUGGERNAUT AGAIN, PREVENTING ANY CHANCES OF CRUSHING YOUR OS DRIVES!"

R-1 said, "But we broke up. My missions come first, and romace comes after."

Kagami asked, " _Romace_?"

Konata said, "Well, for the record, let's cut to the chase. Just _WHO_ is this Johnny Cuke? And be honest… without hiding it."

R-1 said, "I am not hiding it. You see, I have his picture."

She showed her a picture of the huge Johnny, with his blue overalls on, and is bald with an eyepatch. She continued that Johnny speaks weird, but he is perfectly stable, and even overly sexy ( _in her words_ ). Konata asked her that why she ever dated him. The busty gynoid explained that it was love at first sight, even for a country person with one eye and a female android with huge breasts and a faulty career. Konata said, as she was perplexed, "Okay. Then, I guess I have no choice but to say this to you."

She calmed down, as Kagami said, "Oh, come on, Konata! Tell her!"

R-1 asked, "Seniors Hiiragi Sisters? Madame Takara? Why are you girls listening in?"

She activated her emotional circuits and yelled, in an angry tone, "Do you not know that it is rude to eavesdrop? GET OUT!"

Kagami barked, "WHOA! Zip it, R2- _Triple D-2_! We're just trying to get this over with for you!"

Miyuki said, "She's right. Konata is only giving you the real bad news."

R-1 roared, "YOU LIE TO ME! MASTER IZUMI, I HATE YOU! YOU SAID I AM FINE! I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Konata roared in anger, "I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU!"

"LIAR! I HATE YOU, FOREVER! I WISH I WAS NEVER CREATED!"

Konata _finally_ spilt it, " **ROPPONMATSU UNIT ONE, YOU'RE PREGNANT!** "

R-1 gasped, as she whispered, "What?"

Konata confessed, "We did the tests, and… well… You're pregnant. You have a child inside you…"

R-1 held her stomach and shivered, "Why? How long was I-? No… It is… not true… Please tell me it is not…"

Konata said, as she turned away, "It _is_ true. Ropponmatsu Unit 1, you are pregnant with this child by your boyfriend, Johnny Cuke. It's a healthy baby, and only three months."

Kagami said, "She was with a child, one week after the whole _Hunie Buc_ dilemma. You mean _this_ robot's going to be a mother?"

She thought, as she was pissed, "Impossible! Who'd ever want _her_ , other than Violet?"

R-1 beeped, "I… I… I… I am… with a baby… I am… I am… I… I…"

She powered down, and then suddenly fainted, with her eyes faded to black, in an LED swirl design. Konata gasped, "ROPPONMATSU!"

Tsukasa was amazed, "Wow… A baby… inside her body. Is that bad?"

Konata said, "No, she's like an oven for a child. However, there _is_ a device that the _Higher Powers_ created, in case of a _Maternal Robot_."

Kagami said, "What I'd like to know is how this Johnny Cuke bastard got to her, suddenly, and had a baby, just now."

Tsukasa added, "What I'd like to know is why her belly isn't huge."

Konata said, "Well, we can't stop her. When she wakes up, we'll throw her the surprise party, just for her."

Miyuki said, "It's not cancelled. But I _am_ going to do something about this. Once I find his Johnny Cuke, we should talk to him about the child."

Kagami said, "Nah. Find him, then save it for later, when Unit 1's in labor."

She complained, "And incidentally, WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THESE ASININE UPDATES FOR THE ROPPONMATSUS?"

Konata smirked, with her eye closed, since the other eye is still bandaged, "That's for permission only. It's too complex to explain."

 **XXXXX**

At the board meeting, Vera & Aurora were in the huge table, a bit bored, but with very much concern. It was almost a quarter to 9, as the meeting continued.

One man in black, in grey hair, ordered, "Now then, if any closing arguments, we should close this meeting. But first, I want to assure of the whole Targus City situation."

Another man in glasses said, "Well, seeing that I have leads with a mayor of cities, Targus City is simply an independent and autonomous city, without a rule."

Vera jumped in and asked, "Uh, whose baby is that?"

"Mine, Miss."

"What's your angle?"

"Well, ma'am, Targus City is in need of a mayor, since the robot city has been formed, only for women only. I advised that we need someone to increase Targus City's robotic population, but by adding a male gender to the mix, and also something of a political touch, since the recent Earth Election, in which all the robots in Targus City voted for President Iizuka."

"I'll-, uh, I'll buy that."

She stood up and said, "Board of directors, perhaps our hum-, uh, President of Earth needs to have Targus City as its own municipal and sovereign city. Your words move me, sir."

Aurora stated, "She insisted that Targus City must have order. NO mayor means NO official city. My boss insisted on a mayor of Targus City."

Vera bowed and said, "Gentlemen, I propose _myself_ as mayor, but I mustn't flatter myself."

The man in black said, "Yes, yes, yes, Miss… uh…"

Vera smiled, "Uh, Veronica Roza."

Aurora smiled, "Sinine Blu."

 **Nudge…  
** Vera whispered to Aurora, "Quiet."

She said, "Sorry. She meant Betty Sinine."

She winked at her, as Aurora said, "Right… Ms. Sinine is a last name."

The gentlemen discussed in the table, as one man whispered, "They must be new women in the business areas of West Plaza."

Another whispered, "If they work for Freelance, then we like their moxie."

Aurora said, "Sis, they're buying it. Keep it up."

Vera conducted, "Uh, gentlemen, if any more on the Targus City situation, and also, I'll be happy to fill in more on the whole worlds that are in peril."

The man in black said, "You have a way with the robot race, Ms. Roza. Perhaps you can help us on the current situation in Miyagami City, since it's been under quarantine by Alliance Across the World."

Vera said, "Whose baby is that?"

A man in yellow and pink said, "Mine, Miss Roza. Since Kanade Jinguji ruined the island, after turning into a giant robot doll, she turned almost every one of her citizens into mindless toy dolls, life-sized and autonomous. All the bodies are within the city, with Kanade Jinguji disappeared, along with two others."

Vera said, "What's your angle?"

The man continued, "Well, seeing that the victims were being stuck in the island, mostly girls, as dolls, we advise to rescue them and put into refugee camps. I proclaim that we must add more refugee camps, since the death of Byakuya Kuchiki. And also, maybe remove all the motionless victims from the island and hunt down for survivors."

Vera nodded, "I'll buy that. We should."

Aurora huffed, "Almost 10… but I hope this meeting end. Enough length of time to prepare… to take action…"

* * *

The meeting ended, as it was now Midnight. Vera & Aurora, changed out of their business suits, in the bushes, and changed into all black spandex suits. Vera whispered, as she braided her long hair into a bun, "Now remember, Sis… The schematics are in the main area… in the hall of records. Our best bet is to sneak in, via the roof."

Aurora held up a map and said, "According to the map, on the roof, we should enter through the window on the roof, and crawling into the floor, avoiding the trip lasers."

"Yeah. Hopefully, your fat ass will trip it. _Ba-ha ha-HAAAAAH!_ "

Aurora blushed, as she moaned, "My ass is NOT fat. Plus, you and I don't gain weight."

She continued, "The schematics are a blue sheet, with the design of the _Dalek Digitizer_ , marked in a numeric code."

"What's the numeric code, Sis?"

Meanwhile, Alice and Yukino, in black clothes and facepaint, were by an open air duct, outside. Alice responded, "I do believe that we will find the blueprints to this device. You first."

Yukino climbed up. She said, "The sooner we get it and destroy it, the better. Also, what's the numeric code for this _Dalek Digitizer_? I mean, there's got to be a code for a certain schematic."

Alice beeped, "I believe that it is _2-1-6-3-6_."

Yukino went in, as she whispered, "Okay, 21636…"

Alice beeped, "A."

Yukino asked, "Huh?"

" _2-1-6-3-6 dash A_."

"WHAT? There's another?!"

"Shh! Lead the way, and I'll guide you."

She climbed in, as Alice replied, in whispers, "Soon, the future will be saved… once the device is destroyed."

On the roof, Vera & Aurora opened the glass roof, carefully, with a small saw. Aurora used her small saw from her wrist and said, "Okay. This should fit us both in."

She dropped down inside with a small black cable. Vera followed, holding onto the cable.

 **SNAP!  
** The cable broke. Vera landed on Aurora. Vera whispered, "Sorry. This is what happens when you buy discount wiring…"

Aurora shushed her, as she crawled on the floor, to the Hall of Records. Vera ducked down, following her, as Aurora said, "This door over there leads to the Hall of Records."

Vera asked, "Hey, just curious, did you manage to disable the security cameras in this area?"

Aurora groaned, "Yes. But their security system is so cheap. Salmon City is known for its glory, but their government is cheap. Spending on their own problems, instead of themselves… We should rob their Treasury, next."

Vera said, "Yeah, _Betty_. And I suppose that money we received from Quagmire wasn't enough. But we should, later… when we feel like it. Why bother with money issues, when you have your army of Maidbots by your side."

Aurora said, "Gee, I never thought about that."

"Oh, move that fat ass of yours."

"It's _not_ fat!"

They crawled to the door, as Yukino was crawling into the vent. Alice led her to the Hall of Records.

"Left… Left… Right… 2 more meters ahead… and stop."

Yukino viewed from the grate, as she saw a huge room with a lot of steel file boxes. Yukino asked, "Is this it?"

Alice viewed, "Yeah. Let us drop down."

She opened the grate with her fingers, unscrewing the bolts. Aurora held the door to the room, as Vera used a built-in drill to remove the doorknob. She then fired a jolt of electricity into the door, disabling the alarm. She said, "Good, good. We have until thirty minutes to depart."

Aurora said, "Okay. Now, let's go in there."

They opened the door, as Yukino dropped down. Alice dropped to, as she beeped, "One of these files must have the _Dalek Digitizer_."

Yukino asked, "You have a light?"

Alice shone a light from her hand, as she said, "Remember, it's 21636-A."

Vera whispered on the other side, as Aurora held a flashlight, built-in her arm, "Remember, Sis, it's 21636-A. We needed it."

They walked down the room, slowly and carefully, until they bumped into each other.

"Oof!" They moaned.

Yukino whispered, "Excuse me."

Aurora smiled, "Yes, ma'am. Sorry."

Yukino asked, "Huh? Who are you?"

Vera asked, "Sis, who was that? Is that the police?"

Aurora shone her light at Yukino, as she barked, "HEY! What are _you_ doing here?"

The lights turned on, as Alice turned on the lights, "We should ask _you_ the same question."

Vera snarled, "HUMANS!"

Yukino gasped, "AAAGH! ALBINO GIRLS?!"

Aurora barked, "RUDE! We're fully-operational Maidbots, here to rule cities with an iron fist."

 **BONK!  
** "IDIOT!" Vera bonked on Aurora's head, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HER THAT!"

Yukino growled, "Well, I'm used to doing an adventure, by myself. But, allow me to stop you!"

Vera cried, "DO SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT!"

Aurora held up her Roboticizer and said, "Okay. I'll zap her into scrap metal, after we dismantle her!"

Yukino trembled, as she whispered, "Wait… That device… I know that…"

Alice cried, "NO! GET DOWN!"

 **ZAP!  
** Aurora fired, as Alice tackled down Yukino. It missed, as Aurora growled, "Damn! I missed!"

Vera barked, "Oh, forget it! I'll find the schematics, you stop this devil of a woman!"

Yukino growled, as she grabbed Vera's arms. She tackled her down, but Vera kicked her off, with ease. She smirked, "Poor pitiful lady. I'd ask you for your name, but you're such an average Jane."

She exclaimed, "I would've said _Average Joe,_ but you're a woman."

Yukino snarled, as she was in pain, "Damn you…"

Alice called, "Yukino! You have to get out of here! These robots are dangerous!"

"Tell me something I _don't_ know!"

Alice found the blueprints, as she said, "I GOT THEM! RUN!"

Aurora gasped, "SIS! THEY GOT THE BLUEPRINTS!"

She aimed at Alice, as Vera held a bright pink handgun in her hands, "Drop the schematics, bitch!"

Alice said, "Do forgive me, ladies, but these blueprints are for no one's eyes. We are to destroy these, to assure a brighter future."

Vera smirked, "Oh, please. You humans are so fickle. Aurora, never mind the skinny one with red hair…"

Yukino barked, "It's auburn, and WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SKINNY, YOU BIMBOS?"

Aurora aimed at Alice, as she said, "I won't miss, this time. We'll see how well you can give _us_ the Dalek Digitizer."

Alice said, "Maybe not. But I can save my future."

She prepared to destroy them, as Vera fired.

 **BANG!  
** Alice was shot in the shoulder, as she screamed in pain.

"ALICE!" Yukino shrieked.

 **ZAP!  
** Alice was zapped with the Roboticizer, as she collapsed to the ground. Her body remained motionless, as Yukino crawled up. Aurora stomped her down and said, "No, no, no, nooooo~."

Vera smirked, as she picked up the blueprints, "Excellent work. Now, we have a new slave to own…"

Alice moaned, "Do you… not… have that… backwards?"

She sat up and was angry. Her shoulder was pierced, showing wiring and chrome. Aurora gasped, "She's… She's not resisting…"

She recognized her, "Wait… It's not true… She's…"

Vera cried, "A ROBOT?!"

Aurora shouted, "WORSE THAN THAT! SHE'S A ROPPONMATSU!"

Alice smiled, "Yeah."

She spat out hydraulic fluid and said, "I am _Ropponmatsu 5 – codename: Alice._ I am from the future, to exterminate the cause of this travesty. But so far, no luck… It appears that I am forced to be ruled by a robotic rebellion…"

Yukino asked, as she was shocked, "Wait… WHAT THE WHA?"

Alice apologized, "Yukino… I am sorry. But the person that was from the future that told me about the whole grim outcome… That was me."

Yukino whispered, "Alice… But that explains a lot, seeing you are-."

 **PUNT!  
** Aurora huffed, "Do you ever shut up?"

Yukino moaned, as Aurora aimed her Roboticizer at her. She smirked evilly, as Vera said, "Do it. Make her one of us. And hopefully, the end of this nightmarish day. Sitting through a board meeting, making useful suggestions, and we knew of where the Dalek Digitizer is."

Yukino sobbed, "It cannot end, like this… Haruka… Haruka, save me…"

Alice was pinned down by Vera, as she said, "Yukino… Please… run…"

Vera cackled, "AHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Aurora, turn this bitch into our slave, and we'll go home!"

Aurora stepped back and said, "No."

Vera barked, "ARE YOU CRAZY? SHOOT HER!"

Aurora said, "No, wait. It's not what you think. This woman… She knows of the one called Haruka…"

Yukino gasped, "No…"

Aurora replied, "Let us spare her, for now."

Vera smirked, "I see. _Yukino,_ is it? Well, you're sooooo lucky, since we wanted to turn you into our robot slave; but seeing you know of our primary target…"

Yukino glared, "You hurt her, I'll kill you!"

Vera stomped her down, as she laughed, "SILENCE, MORTAL! _Ba-ha ha-HAAAAH!_ "

Aurora smiled, "If you want, I can shoot her."

"No. Let her wallow in pain, as she will bear witness the _end_ of Haruka, and all of peace in these worlds…"

Alice got up, holding her shoulder, "Yukino… Get out of here."

Vera aimed her gun at Alice, as she said, "Surrender, now. And if you don't cooperate, we'll change our minds, and turn _you_ into one of us, and _her_ into a pile of scrap!"

Aurora aimed the Roboticizer, as Yukino was trembling, "No… I have to move. Damn it. I'm scared."

Vera smirked evilly, "Choose wisely, _Yukino_."

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

May was in bed, as she was completely worried. She thought, "I can't sleep. Yuki hasn't come home, yet. Oh, where is she?"

She lied down, as the clouds covered the moonlight. She slept peacefully, still worried about her friend, who doesn't realize that she is being trapped by Vera & Aurora.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice was pinned down by Vera, as she said, "Yukino… Please… run…"

Vera cackled, "AHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Aurora, turn this bitch into our slave, and we'll go home!"

Aurora stepped back and said, "No."

Vera barked, "ARE YOU CRAZY? SHOOT HER!"

Aurora said, "No, wait. It's not what you think. This woman… She knows of the one called Haruka…"

Yukino gasped, "No…"

Aurora replied, "Let us spare her, for now."

Vera smirked, "I see. _Yukino,_ is it? Well, you're sooooo lucky, since we wanted to turn you into our robot slave; but seeing you know of our primary target…"

Yukino glared, "You hurt her, I'll kill you!"

Vera stomped her down, as she laughed, "SILENCE, MORTAL! _Ba-ha ha-HAAAAH!_ "

Aurora smiled, "If you want, I can shoot her."

"No. Let her wallow in pain, as she will bear witness the _end_ of Haruka, and all of peace in these worlds…"

Alice got up, holding her shoulder, "Yukino… Get out of here."

Vera aimed her gun at Alice, as she said, "Surrender, now. And if you don't cooperate, we'll change our minds, and turn _you_ into one of us, and _her_ into a pile of scrap!"

Aurora aimed the Roboticizer, as Yukino was trembling, "No… I have to move. Damn it. I'm scared."

Vera smirked evilly, "Choose wisely, _Yukino_."

Yukino was stuck, as Vera aimed her gun at Alice's face, and the Roboticizer at her body. Yukino growled, "What do you want with her? If Haruka hurt you before, you shouldn't even be alive."

Vera smirked, "That's because we never met, face-to-face. But we've heard good things…"

Yukino seethed, "Bitch. You harm a hair, and you will suffer."

She punched at Vera, as Aurora prepared to fire. Alice shot a laser beam off, as it struck Aurora in the hands. Sirens were made, as Alice used a smoke bomb to escape with Yukino. Alice cried, "YUKINO! THIS WAY!"

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!  
** Vera fired, as she growled, "Damn!"

Aurora pleaded, "Sis, we have to go! Somehow the Ropponmatsu triggered the alarms! I thought we'd already disabled them!"

Vera said, "Follow me!"

They escaped through the window, as Vera growled, "This is not over. We know exactly what to do, now."

Aurora asked, "How about tomorrow we visit that bakery?"

"Good idea, Aurora. Glad I thought of it."

"YOU did?!"

 **XXXXX**

The police came to Salmon City Hall, surrounding the building, as Alice and Yukino were far away. Yukino said, "I'm sorry that they got away. I cannot believe that they stole the plans…"

Alice apologized, "I should be the one who is apologizing to. I am sorry that I did not tell you this, sooner."

"Yeah, about that… Why didn't you tell me you're from the future? It sure does explain why you're 20 years old _and_ a Ropponmatsu 5, which is something I've never seen… except for _Ropponmatsu 4_ , which I met in Aya's wedding."

"Yeah. My sister unit, a descendant as she is, was a handful. I hear that in my time, she wanted to commit suicide, since she wants to kill herself. Seems that Iwata dumped her, or that he died. It was neither. Violet, as you called her, was saddened that Iwata was a slave to the robot empire…"

"Damn. I'm sorry. But was that only until…"

"Twenty years, yes."

Yukino said, "First off, who were those women?"

Alice said, "They are Maidbots, built by their master. Maidbots are a race of combat androids, built to patrol the area, and take it over for a price. They are evil and hostile. The leaders of these gynoids are Vera & Aurora, and they are the two strongest of Maidbots; twin sisters, with an identical goal – world conquest, under the robot rule."

Alice explained what happened in the future:  
" _Twenty years into the future, the Ropponmatsus arrived to save the cities. ALL the forces of good, including AAW & LSSAWS, were killed, but many who survived became slaves to the robot emperor… And unfortunately, he was a handful. He was the cruel descendant of Bowser – Bowser Jr. And all grown up, to boot, like his father. Anyhow, Bowser wanted a new rule, now that the Narue Android has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom, and kicked Bowser to the curb. He and his Koopalings found a worthy device that can make ANY human or creature into its slave. And that brings in the device in question – The Dalek Digitizer. It is the most advanced Roboticizer in the AUs. One blast, and your life and independence is erased forever. And the effects are irreversible. This was built, two years later from present time, and the device was stolen from Silver the Hedgehog, only to be brought into the past. The schematics that the Maidbots stole was a prototype for the device, and they would create a new gun, or build hundreds and thousands of Digitizers, enough to rule an entire planet, give or take. The Ropponmatsus were assigned to stop the evils of Bowser Jr. and his brothers and sister, but we were defeated… only I was the last known survivor of this hellish battle. When I escaped, I knew that there was no hope… My mother was broken-down… beyond repairs, and dead… The Daitenzin… The Gang… Kona Force… The Mahora Clan… Good Teens… everyone… They were all killed, during the war, refusing to become one of them. I do believe that Vera & Aurora planned this, from the start, since they want to rule the worlds, and give the Dalek Digitizer to Bowser Jr._"

Yukino asked, "Any reason why?"

Alice said, "Profit. They want money for themselves… that, and a part of the Middle East, only to stop the Iraqi soldiers to fight. Refusal means _Instant Roboticizing_."

Yukino stated, "That's all well and true, but what does Haruka have to do with this? Where does she fit in to this war between man vs. machine?"

Alice whispered, "She doesn't…"

"Eh?"

"She was the first victim… only to be judged as a female gynoid, live to obey Vera & Aurora, only to begin the start of the robot rule… It happened, three months before the Koopalings used the device and began the chaos of our future. You, however, you die in the middle of this…"

"Me? Wait… How do I die in this?"

"I cannot say. But all I can tell you is this… during this skirmish against the Maidbots that Vera & Aurora man, you are killed in the battle, immediately during a confrontation with Vera & Aurora. I cannot say when, but when it happens, you know that it occurs. But do not fret. I will protect you, as always. I want the future to stop, before they tried to take everything away from you."

Yukino looked away, as she said, "That's a sad story… and I know you're talking about my future. If I die, I want you to protect her… at all costs."

"I am afraid that it is not possible. You see, I am from the future, and if Vera & Aurora succeed, there is a chance that May dies, too… or rather be held hostage and become a slave, later on…"

Yukino barked, "I don't care! My little friend has a unique power! And don't you dare say anything about it! Haruka will save the day, even before this hell starts! Believe me… I've _literally_ been to Hell… and Heaven. Don't ask."

Alice asked, "You mean it?"

Yukino said, "Quick! Where do they go next, around the time they start modifying their Roboticizer?"

"Ten days from now. And Haruka does not get captured until later."

"Then we have time. We have to stop Vera & Aurora, and end this, NOW!"

She held her shoulders and said, "Alice, I know you won't believe me, and you cannot stop me. This is something I must help with. I have to save the future… _MY_ future… _Haruka's_ future… and _yours,_ too. You're born a Ropponmatsu… and, goddamn it, you're gonna die like one, if we fail."

She then glared, "Besides… Does a Ropponmatsu ever experience love, before war?"

She kissed her on the lips, as Alice felt it. She blushed, as she said, "Yuki… Why did you kiss me?"

Yukino said, "Not the first time I kissed a woman… I kissed Haruka, but not on the lips. She's only young."

Alice felt a relief in her heart, as she said, "You are right. I must stop them, now. Haruka cannot be captured, and then taken to be roboticized."

"And when will she be captured?"

"I do not know… But within those ten days, she will be nabbed. Somehow we have to make sure she does not get kidnapped."

Yukino nodded, "We have to tell her."

"NO!" Alice pleaded, "Even so… We cannot tell her. If she insists on saving the day-."

"She will die…" Yukino whispered.

She smiled and said, "Right! I am going to protect her, at all costs! She has work tomorrow, so I'll just tell her to watch out for any bad people."

Alice smiled, "Thank you."

They walked together, as Yukino asked, "By the way, does Haruka know you're from the future?"

Alice said, "Barely. She's just being concerned that she thinks I am from the future to kill her. But I am not, believe me."

* * *

That night, Vera was in her pink pajamas, as she got a text from one of the Maidbots. She huffed, "Well, they found her. But sadly, they know of which bakery she is located in. But her stomping grounds are tricky to find."

Aurora said, in her blue pajamas, "Sis, it is just an obvious fact that Haruka is working there, when she has a job. Screw where she lives! We have her cornered in the bakery."

Vera said, "We sneak in and kidnap her, after work!"

Aurora stated, "No, no, Sis. First, we meet her, _incognito_ , and _then_ we capture her."

Vera smirked, "Interesting. Why didn't _I_ think of that? _Ba-ha ha-haaaaa~!_ "

Aurora whined, "YOU ALWAYS SHOT DOWN MY IDEAS! Listen to me, for once!"

Vera went to bed, as she said, "Well, I didn't think of that idea, even further."

"I get it," Aurora said, as she snoozed.

 **XXXXX**

Alice and Yukino came home, seeing May sleeping in her bedroom. Alice whispered, "Shh. We cannot wake her. We have to watch over her, or the fate of the future will be decided, in a very bad way."

Yukino smiled, "Right. You can sleep with me, tonight. There's _no way_ that Haruka will sleep with her."

Alice blushed, as she asked, "Is this about the kiss from earlier?"

Yukino growled, "Oh, Jesus Christ… Come on. Let's go to bed."

They snuck off into Yukino's bedroom, getting ready for bed.

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, Vera & Aurora were in their Maid outfits, holding up the schematics for the _Dalek Digitizer,_ as Vera laughed, "Well, here's to the _perfect crime~! Ba-ha ha-haaaaaaah~!_ "

Aurora smiled, "Yeah! And we will soon have Haruka in our grasps."

She instructed, I have a Maidbot watching outside the bakery, waiting for her. We have a full description on her. She's 4'8", Age: 12, brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, small bust, cute figure, other bios _inconclusive_."

Vera huffed, "Boo. I wish we knew more about this kid. But hey, once Maidbot #R0XZ has the sights on her, we'll bust in and… uh… wait, shouldn't we buy some pastries? After all, I _am_ hungry."

Aurora smiled, "If that place is true about its delicious cakes, I think I have some money to spare!"

They giggled, as they waited.

 **XXXXX**

May was at home, as she said, sitting in the table, "I got the night off."

Yukino asked, "What for? Did your boss tell you anything?"

May replied, "I think it had something to do with the girls I ran into… He said that the girls had black hair, maid outfits, and scary blank faces. Sadly, they didn't come in. All they did was watch on, like a couple of pastry perverts."

Yukino whispered, "Black hair… Maid Uniforms… Pale skin…"

She asked, "Do they look robotic?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Yukino lied to her, "Yeah, uh… there are a lot of weird cosplayers in the area. So, be careful, when you run into one of those girls."

"You mean like those fan girls in Shinjuku?"

"Well, sort of…"

May hugged her and said, "I go back to work, tomorrow. How about we hang out together, like always? We can go outside and take a walk."

Yukino panicked, "No… What if there are prowlers that come and get us?"

May growled, "Stupid. How can anyone visit us, prowl at us, on the fourth floor?"

She sneered, "Or maybe that guy in the straw hat would watch over me?"

Yukino growled, "Leave him out of it. He's the reason he gave us this bouquet of breads, cheeses, fruits, and meats (though most of the meat has been bitten off), as a welcoming basket, since we moved in."

"Oh, right. He's our neighbor in this building."

"For now. He's just visiting."

May sobbed, "But I wanna go out and play!"

Yukino said, "You can play with Alice, soon as she's done with the phone."

At the living room, Alice called a person, "Hello? Is this Ropponmatsu Unit 1?"

A phone message played, as it spoke, " _The voicemail of… Ropponmatsu Unit 1… is full. Goodbye._ "

She hung up, as she said, "No answer? A Ropponmatsu _never_ answers a voicemail."

She whispered, as she was nervous, "Will Mother even recognize me? Does she know that I am alive? I cannot tell, since she's my Mom, but I never met her… yet, in this timeline."

May huffed, as she moaned, "But she's boring, now. She's becoming a worrywart, Yuki."

Yukino scolded, "I don't care! Last night, we had a huge dilemma, and I refuse to talk about it! Besides, something inside her tugged her heart strings. Just go easy on her, okay?"

May said, "Yuki… Okay. I'll-. Wait. Is there something you're hiding from me?"

Yukino groaned, as May waltzed away, "Kidding~!"

Yukino sighed, "Even for the future, she is _still_ a neck pain."

 **XXXXX**

May and Alice were outside, in the park, near Mr. Building. They viewed a pond, as Alice said, "It's safe here."

May replied, "Alice. Tell me, I know you are from the future and all, but what's it like there? What am _I_ like in your timeline?"

Alice said, as she grew nervous, "Uh… No clue. I do not have the answers to it. Besides, for that manner of fate, it is classified."

She thought, "Shoot! I cannot tell her that she becomes a robot, and that Yuki dies. It will devastate her!"

She giggled, "Uh, oh, no, do not worry about me. I think you and Yuki will live a fruitful life…"

She thought, in complete fear, "But with you as a doll and Yuki as a corpse… and everyone else you loved have either died, become a slave, or survived. But it's a 99.8% chance that they live, like I did…"

She threw a pebble and it skidded over the pond. She sighed, as she felt relieved. She then hummed, "Hmm… hmm-hm-hm-hm…"

She sang, " _Hush little Alice, do not cry…  
I want you to be a star in the sky…  
For if you fade out, you will die  
but my heart is with you, always high_

 _You are my lovely, my little one  
You shine the heavens and the sun  
You are my perfect robot girl  
and the very best one in all the world…_"

May smiled, "That was beautiful."

Alice said, "My mother sang it to me, when I was only a baby. I was not born yet, in this timeline. But it is like… I know that song, by heart…"

May said, as she was concerned, "Alice… I am curious. What'll happen to you _and_ me, if some bad person tries to kill me?"

Alice said, as she was nervous, "Uh… You-. Uhhhhhhh… I, uh… Oh, boy…"

She bowed and sobbed, "I AM SORRY!"

She ran away, back inside, as May pouted, "BOOOOOO! And just when we were being nice!"

May looked at the pond, as she hummed the tune that Alice sang.

Inside Mr. Building, in the lobby, she panted by the front door, as she whispered, "That was close. Haruka, I am sorry. I just cannot say it. She is curious of me, seeing I am from the future, but it is like-. Wait…"

She stopped and said, "She does not know it? Then, that's a load off of my mind, since Mom and Dad raised me. Dad only visited me, but he left to work in Canada. But somehow, she is calm about this."

She walked away, as May went to the lobby. She said to Alice, "There you are. You ran off, as you were scared."

Alice kneeled down and hugged her. She whispered, "Haruka… Love you…"

She hugged her tightly, as May moaned, choking a bit, "Uh… Alice? _VERY tight!_ URK! Alice? Alice, let go! AGH! … … Can't breathe… …"

 **XXXXX**

That night, Vera & Aurora sighed, as they waited hours. Vera groaned, "Waiting game sucks! Some plan, Sis!"

Aurora said, "I do not get it. Haruka has work, does she?"

"Yeah, but what about off days?"

Aurora facepalmed herself, as she growled, "I don't frakking believe it!"

"Believe it, baby. We'll send another Maidbot down there, and we'll try again."

"AND WASTE ANOTHER SOLDIER?" Aurora complained, "NO WAY! PLAN B!"

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, Vera & Aurora were in a tent, near the bakery. While they were recharged, May walked by to the bakery, as she entered. She called, "I'm here now~!"

A voice said, "Morning, Haruka."

Vera moaned, as she nudged at Aurora, "Sis… She… came… here…"

Aurora was still sleeping, recharging her batteries. Vera moaned, as she slowed down, "Oh, just… five… more… minnnnnn… nnnnnnnnnn…"

She slurred down and snored, "Zzzzzzzz…"

Vera & Aurora were out like a light, as they waited. It only lasted about two hours, before they were fully charged. And May's shift in the bakery was only for six hours a day. Their plan was simple: wait for Haruka to arrive, get prepared, and buy the pastries. Then, when she is not looking, they'd grab her from plain sight, with no one looking, and take her away.

 **WHAP!  
** A newspaper landed on Vera's head. She moaned, as she got up, "Ungh… Punk!"

She batted the newspaper on Aurora, as she huffed, "WAKE UP!"

Aurora looked up, "Aaaaah. What a refreshing nap. My batteries are all powered up."

Vera asked, "What about Haruka?"

Aurora looked at her watch, "OH, SHIT! We missed her!"

Vera and Aurora looked inside, as May was not in. They sobbed, as a Maidbot beeped from the radio, "Vera, Aurora, this is Maidbot-R0XZ. The girl you were waiting for. She just left for lunch."

Aurora sobbed, "Aw, damn it!"

Vera said, "Enough time. We have to change. R0XZ, send 4NE1 and WC3B in, with our essentials."

Aurora asked, "Is this the part where we cry and bawl in our failures?"

"Nope. This is where we make history. Once they arrive, we change."

They ran into the alley, as May was returning from lunch.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Vera and Aurora were dressed in white and blue high school uniforms. Vera said, "Perfect. No one would suspect a high school student, coming to this bakery."

Aurora huffed, "Just how old _are_ you, Sis?"

She said, "Well, for the better, Maidbot-7SX5 reported that Haruka just returned. Now's our chance to go in. Vera, what will you buy, once we get in? We're _not_ window-shopping, in case you're wondering."

Vera smirked, "Oh, come now, Sis. We aren't high school androids for nothing."

Aurora sighed, "In _our_ line of work, we're more of college students…"

She roared, as Vera boogied in her earphones, "AND WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF WITH THAT BOOGIE-BUTT SHAKING?"

Aurora sighed, as she went in. Vera followed, as May looked on. She bowed and said, "Welcome."

Aurora smiled, as she blushed, "Hey, you~!"

May asked, "What can I do you for?"

Aurora responded, "My sister and I would like to have some tasty treats."

She looked at the counter and smiled, "OOH! Is that-? A strawberry shortcake? Is it fresh? Sorry, I just love strawberries, more than blueberries."

Vera then smiled, as she waved. May said, "Your sister here is a lively one, behind you."

Aurora said, "Pay no attention to her. She's a retard."

"BAD! How dare you call her bad names?"

 **BONK!  
** Vera bonked on Aurora's head and huffed, "I heard that!"

Aurora moaned, holding her lump, "My big mouth…"

May said, as she gave them a whole strawberry shortcake, "Here you are. And as a bonus, I'll give you some fresh-baked cookies, for half-off."

Vera smiled, "Sweet. You have any in grape?"

 **XXXXX**

They left the bakery, as May said, "Come again, soon."

Aurora said, "Sweet kid. She sure is a nice girl."

Vera smiled, "Yeah, and look at those treats! She's not worthy of being kidnapped by us."

She realized and moaned, "Damn. I knew we'd tell more about her. We should've had a nice conversation there, until _you_ called me retarded!"

Aurora barked, "Well, your whole _plans_ are anything but! You and I are a cohesive unit! And until we have a say, we'll never get this done!"

Vera said, "So, when's the time we have the kidnapping?"

Aurora moaned, "Ohhhhh… Tomorrow. How's about we have this shortcake? I have dreamed of tasting it, in that bakery~!"

She blushed, as Vera said, "To be honest, I don't care."

They left, as Vera contacted the Maidbots, "All units, keep surveillance on the bakery. When we give the OK, we'll nab Haruka, understood?"

They responded, "M'lady!"

Vera said, "Tomorrow sounds fine. But NO buying stuff. This bakery is so alluring to the aroma."

They left, as Steve of _Minecraft_ entered the bakery. May bowed, as she said, "Welcome."

Steve smiled, "Oh, hi, guys! Isn't it such a fantastic day?"

May asked, "The usual cakes, sir?"

Steve said, "Yeaaaaaaaa."

May apologized, "I'm sorry, but we ran out of the usual carrot cakes we give you."

Steve asked, "What do you mean?"

She said, "Well, the carrots were scarce from the area you live in, and getting more requires more skill and practice."

He said, "I'm sorry. I'll try harder, next time."

May gave him a bag of cookies, as she said, "That'll be $2.95."

Steve left, as he took his cookies. He then said, "Gee. Those guys are swell."

* * *

The next day, Vera & Aurora attempted to visit the bakery, again, as they saw May, on her break. Vera & Aurora appeared, as Vera asked, "Excuse me. Would you mind coming with us? We wanted so much to talk to you about."

May said, "Sorry, guys. My break isn't over until five minutes."

She then asked, "Uh, by the way, ladies. I've noticed some strange and weird occurrences, involving pale skinned women."

Aurora said, "Everyone's all pale skin. We are w-."

"NO, I mean, literally pale, with blank eyes, black hair, maid outfits, and weird robotic stances."

Vera gulped, "OH? Is that what you meant?"

May said, "Yeah. They had skin complexions, just like yours… and with glass eyes that looked like robots, just like… yours… and…"

She gasped, as she was amazed, "No way… You're robots?!"

Vera smirked, "Oh, please. You've ever seen a human girl in a weird cosplay?"

May said, as she smiled, "Then it _is_ true! I am amazed! You even bought some of my treats here…"

"Oh, that was yesterday…" Aurora blushed, "And we are very complex. Those robots you met, they are pretty evil. Must be of a dark force. Just don't make eye contact with them, and they'll go away."

"Gee, thanks. Oh, wow…" May said, "Alice never told me that they were robot girls."

Vera & Aurora glared, as they thought, "The doll harbored her?"

Aurora prepared, as Vera halted her, "NOT NOW!"

Aurora stammered, as she hid the Roboticizer in her back. She said, "Uh… Wanna come with us, after work?"

May said, "Oh, sure. Yuki and I want to go shopping, but she was too busy. She said that Alice can come with, but is scared, because she wanted to see her mother. So, I was thinking I'd go straight home."

Vera snuffed, "Humans… What a jerk."

May barked, "HEY! Don't badmouth Yuki, just because she's human, as I do!"

Vera said, "Sorry. How about _we_ go shopping with you?"

May cheered, "YOU WILL? Gee, thanks! I want to with, Miss…"

Vera said, "Veronica."

Aurora said, "Betty."

May thought, "Huh? Weird, yet clichéd names…"

May smiled, as she went to the door, "Okay, Betty, Veronica. I'll be going back to work~! I get off at 4. Don't be late."

She went back in, as Vera said, "You get that?"

Aurora said, "4:00. Just in time for tea. Tomorrow, we nab her… but today… Ugh… Why are we the bad guys in this?"

"You idiot!" Vera scolded, " _We're_ the bad guys! And you almost blew our cover!"

"Sorry. But she knew about us, being robots and all. And we never tend to malfunction."

"That's because we never short out, or have an animal inside us."

 **Beep-Beep!  
** "Shit! The boss!"

Vera & Aurora ran to the alley, as they contacted the boss, Bowser, a huge turtle with a spiky shell and red hair. It roared.

" _You two! What is taking so long for Junior?_ "

Vera stammered, "Uh… no need to be angry, your vileness. Soon, Junior will have his Dalek Digitizer, and will have the Mario Bros. defeated, before you know it."

Aurora barked, "Why do you think we bailed on the Mushroom Kingdom? We go back, that gynoid will kill us!"

Bowser roared, " _That's not it, you metalheads! I meant has the girl been captured?_ "

Aurora bowed, "Truthfully sorry, your most wickedness. But even if we did, she's so cute and funny."

The King of Koopas roared, " _Cute?! Don't give me CUTE! You were programmed to help me stop Narumi Nanase from taking my job!_ "

A Koopa Troopa chirped, " _She took his job!_ "

The Koopas and Goombas chanted, shouting incoherently, saying that the Narue Android took Bowser's job. Some of those creatures remained loyal to King Koopa.

" _Because of her, Kamek abandoned me for that robot! DO SOMETHING!_ "

Vera saluted, "Yes, sir! UH-uh-uh-we'll have Haruka captured, right away!"

Aurora blushed, "But we promised to take her shopping… What a lie…"

Bowser barked, " _SHOPPING?! YOU MISERABLE REJECTS OF A TOASTER OVEN!_ "

Vera shivered, "Uh, I mean, we'll get Haruka, right now…"

Aurora stammered, "Please, don't melt us down…"

They kneeled and bowed, as Bowser roared a huge roar, " _Then do it… **NOW!**_ "

He signed off, as Vera growled, "Miserable little turtle. What he doesn't know is that we are using Haruka as bait, only to have Bowser Jr. take it over, while we get paid. We don't care what coins we get…"

They stood up, as Vera called on the radio, "Maidbots, disperse. We have this one."

Aurora asked, "What about shopping?"

Vera growled, as she facepalmed herself.

 **XXXXX**

At 4pm, May returned from work, but walked to the alley. She called out, "Hello? Betty? Veronica? I'm ready for shopping!"

She called out, "Hello? Helloooooooooo?"

She said, "Huh. Did something happen? Or did they had a beauty salon appointment?"

The Maidbots appeared in their Maid uniforms, as Vera whispered, "We came."

May smiled, "Oh! Am I glad you made it! I was worried that-."

She gasped, "Huh? What's with the get-up? Oh, no! NO! Those evil maid robots made you one of them! Hang on, Veronica!"

Vera jumped away, as May cried, "WAIT! Veronica, lemme help you!"

Vera roared, "MY NAME IS NOT VERONICA! IT'S VERA!"

May asked, "Vera? Who's Vera?"

She was confused, as Aurora appeared from behind. She held up a bat and knocked May out.

 **WHAM!  
** May fell unconscious. She was out cold, as Vera smirked, " _Ba-ha ha-haaaaah!_ "

They picked her up, as the Maidbots followed them. Aurora said, "QUICK! GET TO THE TRUCK! AND HAVE HER PRISONER!"

They saluted, as they took her away. Vera high-fived her and said, "Now, she is ours. The _worlds_ are _OURS!_ "

Aurora smiled evilly, "Yes. Once Junior pays us handsomely, we can have the Koopalings betray their dear old father…"

Vera smiled, "It is a good thing Ludwig Von Koopa fixed us, using the old schematics he found, during a brief trip to _Targus City_ … and made us obedient and durable. But we idolized Dr. Eggman, since he's a super genius."

Aurora said, "Well, let's not count who we like in villains. We have Haruka in our grasps. And let's see if Yukino and Alice Ropponmatsu get to them."

Vera said, "I have a sentry hunt them down. They will deliver this message to them… _Haruka is captured._ We bring them here, and we oust them, if Yukino doesn't obey us."

Aurora asked, "Shall we roboticize Haruka, now?"

"Not yet." Vera said, "Let's return home."

They cackled, as they went home. Suddenly, a small bluebird appeared, and saw the whole thing. It flew off, heading to _Mr. Building_.

 **XXXXX**

One hour later, Yukino saw a bluebird, as it chirped to her. She asked, "Oh, hey. Can it wait? I have done my errands, and I'm supposed to take Haruka shopping."

Alice asked, "What is wrong? Why is that bird chirping at you?"

The bird warned them that May was kidnapped. Yukino gasped, as Alice said, "Haruka? She was kidnapped? BY WHO?"

The bird motioned and gestured that it was two girls, one with pink hair and pigtails, and another with blue hair. Alice growled, "No… They _didn't_!"

Yukino growled, "Vera _and_ Aurora… Where are they now?"

The bird flew away, as Alice said, "I know of their whereabouts. I do believe that it's all a trap. Those Maidbots play hard. If Haruka become a robot, and obeys them, it is all over."

Yukino whispered, "I can't let her die. No. But…"

She said, "Wait! Do these Maidbots know of Haruka's powers?"

"Powers?"

"I never told you this, since you never heard it. Haruka is one of the girls who is blessed with a strong power – the _Precious Stones of Control_."

"Continue." Alice requested.

Yukino explained, "You see, my friend, Haruka, is possibly a descendant of a Gemiloid in Gem City, and she has one of the 13 powers of control. It's the Herbal Zester. It's a power that she was given, by April, her… well, not much to know about her, but…"

Alice asked, " _Power Stones of Control?_ In my time, those were extinguished, after the Maidbot Rule came to play. But sadly, no one with the Herbal Zester can be a survivor…"

Yukino replied, "It's a very rare power. And she's the _only_ one with it. Haruka has a mind of her own, with those powers. No matter what she is, she's very beautiful and playful. She saved me, and in return, I saved her. She stopped many villains, including the NEW ACROSS, Tohru Honda, The Four Teens of Sinestro, and the Hunie Bucs. Even with these powers, there are responsibilities and sacrifices."

Alice asked, "Sacrifices? Define what you say about sacrifices."

Yukino explained, "She lost a good friend, long ago, after she was fatally wounded. She wanted her back, but requested to stay in the heavens and fight with us. In doing so, she'd pray for her, no matter what."

She showed her a black framed picture of Dawn, in her white hat and black blouse, with long blue hair. Alice said, "Oh, my. And no matter what, she keeps a smile on her face, since the danger is never-ending. But _this_ isn't a dark force, Yuki. _This_ is changing the future. If Haruka turns into a robot, then the Herbal Zester is useless against her!"

Yukino smiled, "Believe me. She'll survive. But we have to save her, anyway. Of course, I am doing what I do best… kick some ass and drink some tea! And we haven't have any tea to make."

Alice giggled, "You are so witty."

She held her shoulder and said to the robot, "Don't worry, Alice. For you, I'm going to save her… and you have to stop moping, even if it is your mother's sake. She died, and you joined in, but you suddenly wanted to change the future. If we save Haruka _and_ the future, tell your mother I said "Hi"."

Alice nodded, "I will, but it _is_ doubtful."

She then huffed and bellowed, "Now, let's go save her!"

* * *

May was coming to, as she was shackled tightly in a table. She gasped, "AAAAGH! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Vera smiled, as she winked, "Hello~!"

May gasped, "YOU! You're evil… yet you… You are controlled by evil! Veronica, snap out of it!"

Vera huffed, "Please. Veronica is my _alias_. But it's also my _codename_. I am Vera – _Codename: Veronica_. Aurora is my twin sister, by the control panel. She's _Codename: Betty_."

Aurora waved, "Hello."

May gasped, "What is going on? Why are you holding me hostage?"

Aurora said, "Should I fire now?"

Vera said, "When I say "now", and I _don't_ mean when I say it, immediately."

Aurora said, "How about say _"Ready, NOW!_ ", and then we have her?"

"For heaven's sake! This is why our creator loves me best!"

"Says you!"

May tried to break free, as Vera & Aurora argued. She was stuck tight, as May sobbed, "Trapped. These girls never bother to plan ahead…"

Vera said, "You bet we did. Of course, in our squabbles, we somehow are advanced. Not even your precious Yuki can save you."

May sobbed, "What will you do to me? Dissect me?"

"No, that's gross!" Vera said, "In _your_ human form? No, thank you."

She called out, "BEHOLD!"

She paused, as she whispered, "Aurora…"

Aurora pressed a button, as the Dalek Digitizer was sent down, hanging in a metal pole. May gasped, "A ray gun?"

Vera smirked, "A ray gun? You can say that… _This_ beauty will make you one of us… a roboticizer that makes you powerful and strong… and also obedient…"

May shivered, "YOU'RE MAD! I WON'T BE ONE OF YOU!"

She sobbed, as she shut her eyes, "Yuki, Alice, save me…"

She kept praying, as Vera said, "Go on and cry. Too bad that you only have seconds to live. Soon, peace ends… with you on _our_ side."

She called out, "AURORA! FIRE NOW!"

Aurora did nothing. She whistled nonchalantly. Vera groaned, "Aurora, fire the Digitizer!"

"NO!" Aurora yelled, "You said to say " _Ready, now!_ ""

"DO IT, NOW!"

" _I'm not listening… neener-neener-neener…_ "

"ARGH! OKAY, FINE! _I'LL_ DO IT!"

"I'll tell Master on you!"

"AAAAAAAAAH! AURORA, DAMN IT! I mean… READY, NOW!"

Aurora smirked, "Ready, now, _what?_ "

Vera whined, "Aurora…"

Aurora winked, "I'm kidding. You wouldn't even say _please_."

She pressed the button, as the Digitizer was activated. Vera growled, as the Digitizer was warming up, "You know, you suck as a sister!"

Aurora said, "At least you're older than me. Jerk."

Vera roared, "YOU'RE the jerk, you bitch!"

"SCREW YOU, PINKY!"

They continued to argue, as May sobbed, "Guys? GUYS! Oh, no…"

 **ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" May screeched, as her body turned into chrome and shiny skin, with her eyes turning LED blue and her mouth closed and flashing a pink flash. Her body flashed white, as the laser continued to consume her.

The sisters turned around, as May beeped, from her flashing mouth. The Digitizer was shut off, as Vera asked, "Whoa. How long did we put her in there?"

Aurora said, "Who cares? If she's roboticized, we have no problem."

May was now a robot. She beeped, as she spoke from her flashing mouth, " _Hello. Master. I obey._ "

Vera and Aurora squealed in delight. They spoke, "We turned her into a robot! WE WIN! WE WIN!"

They cackled and jumped for joy. May was still shackled down, beeping in a robotic voice, " _Hello. I obey. I am Haruka. I am programmed to obey._ "

Is this for real? May is now a robot slave to Vera & Aurora? Will Yukino and Alice arrive too late? Is the future doomed?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Vera & Aurora woke up, as they were greeted by May, who was roboticized, yesterday. She was in a white maid outfit, as she bowed robotically. She spoke, " _Good morning. Masters. I am happy for you._ "

Vera blushed, as she said, "Aw, she's so cute. I am so glad we dressed her up, before we did some modifications, _before_ we get our pay."

Aurora smiled, "Indeed. Think of the fun we'll do, before we begin the job."

She added, "But ether is still the matter of her friend, Yukino, and her Ropponmatsu partner."

Vera said, "The Maidbots are already giving her the message. She _will_ come. And after that, she has a choice… join us, be one with us, or die."

Aurora smiled, "Lemme see if she's up-and-running. Haruka. Please introduce yourself."

May beeped, as her mouth flashed, for every word she spoke, " _Hello. I am Haruka. I am programmed to obey. My primary objective is to obey my masters, Vera. and. Aurora. My primary function is to obey the Maidbots. I obey the robot rule of our revolution. Obey. Obey. Obey._ "

Vera and Aurora blushed completely in awe, as Aurora moaned, "Ohhhhhh… She's like us, after Cassiopeia trained us~!"

Vera said, "Prepare our shower, Haruka."

May bowed and walked in a doll-like movement, " _Yes, master._ "

She left, as Aurora smirked, "You know, I think I'm gonna like her. Days to go, before the payoff. We have Haruka, and Yukino will take the bait… We won!"

Vera said, "Not yet. We still want to win, but by giving Junior our robot slave, out of slavery. He'll be so happy, since Bowser owes us the favor. Goddamn android with no emotions, trying to take King Koopa's jobs!"

Aurora huffed, "She took his job!"

Vera said, "And somewhere, those Koopa Troopas and Goombas are pleading at the skies, saying " _THEY TOOK HIS JOB!_ " Idiot mushrooms and turtles."

May spoke, from in the bathroom, " _Shower is ready, masters._ "

Vera said, "You go first. I'm going to make a text to the boss, while we prepare the payoff, this afternoon."

Aurora petted May's head, as she said, "Good work, our dear Haruka."

May beeped, " _I live to obey. I obey Vera. I obey Aurora._ "

She went in, as Vera said, "While I am in the shower, you make breakfast."

May beeped, " _Yes, master._ "

She went to the kitchen, as Aurora smiled, "She's so perfect! She has the shower one right, unlike you!"

Vera huffed, "So, I flushed the toilet, during your showers!"

"SIS! DON'T EVER DO THAT! AND SINCE WHEN DID WE HAVE A TOILET?"

"Suppose we have human guests."

"We don't like humans."

"Oh, right. Sorry, man."

"You are such a jerk, Vera!"

"OH, go take a shower and shut up!"

Vera relaxed, as May was in the kitchen, cooking the Maidbots' breakfast. She beeped, as she whispered in her normal voice, "Yuki… Alice… Save me…"

It turns out that May's human side is still manifested inside her robot body. While her robot body is in control of her autonomous body, her human source is stuck inside, waiting for Yukino and Alice to arrive. She finished cooking, as she beeped, " _Master's breakfast is done. Now cooking second dish._ "

She cooked eggs and sausages for the girls. She continued cooking, as May's voice whispered inside, "I want to get out of here. My body isn't responding. Oh, where are you?"

 **XXXXX**

The following hour, Alice and Yukino left _Mr. Building,_ and hitched a ride in a small truck. Yukino asked her, "You sure this is where the Maidbots are?"

Alice said, "Yes. My circuits are getting a bit fritzy, since I arrived. I was to obey my masters into stopping this Armageddon of Robot Kind, but it-."

"I know. I know. It's almost like you're the Terminator."

"Oh, do not judge my ancestors."

"Oh. I'm sorry. How did they do, in your time?"

"SkyNet… _Disbanded_. All the T-1000s and its brethren were demolished by the Koopa Kids."

"Wait… Those kid turtles. How do they stay alive in a robot rule?"

"20 years is a long time. You see, all the Koopa Kids were full-grown, like Bowser, and swore revenge on Narue Android, or as you call her _Narumi Nanase_. This is all because the android took Bowser's job as Mario's antagonist."

"Well, she wanted to start again, without killing anybody. She was that psychopathic android that kills people, but the huge whale, Big Bertha, and its calf, changed her, since she cares for life."

"So then, Queen Koopa was a nice gynoid, but took the rule of Mario's bad guy position?"

"Well, I never knew she'd have a living with the Koopas. How did it go?"

"Not so good. Narumi Nanase has taken the Mushroom Kingdom. It turns out that she was smarter than the plumbers."

"Oh. So, even in the future, nothing matters?"

"No, it does not. I am so sorry, but we have to save Haruka, before she becomes one of them… or we could be too late…"

Yukino prayed, "Haruka… Please don't give in to temptation."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Vera was having tea, as May was rubbing her shoulders. She said in a robotic tone, " _Is this right, master?_ "

Vera was relaxed, as she said, "Aaaaaah… Beautiful… This is pure bliss."

The Maidbots were happy that they made May into a robot, making her their own personal slave. Aurora said, "Well, since we have the night off, and our Maidbots on 24/7 _Human Watch_ , let us promise to take this little urchin shopping."

May beeped, " _Yay. I love shopping. I love shopping with you, master. I obey. I am Haruka. I am Haruka. I obey._ "

She stood straight, as she beeped, " _I obey. I am programed to obey. my masters. Vera. and. Aurora._ "

Vera smirked, "You thinking what I'm thinking, Sis?"

Aurora winked, "I know, Sis!"

They cheered, " ** _SHOPPING SPREE!_** "

Vera cheered, "I waited for so long! _Ba-ha ha-haaaaaah!_ "

May beeped, " _Can I come, master?_ "

Vera smiled, "We have a better idea, _slave_."

She giggled evilly. Aurora joined in, as she said, "Yeah… _We_ want you to join us…"

 ** _XX-Sidewipe-XX_**

Five hours later, May was carrying thirty different bags of clothing and shoes, with ease, as she said, " _Shopping is so much fun. My masters love shopping. I am Haruka. I obey. Let us shop, until we drop. I am Haruka._ "

Aurora walked with just her purse, as Vera was empty-handed. Vera said, "I gotta hand it to you, Sis. Having this little brat in our stable, holding ALL our bags."

Aurora smirked, "We didn't even scratch our hands on anything, since our Maidbots were busy. Why bother with a soldier, when you can have a slave?"

May beeped, " _I love shopping. Shopping is so much fun. I obey._ "

Aurora asked, "Hey, Vera… You noticed something wrong with our slave?"

Vera said, "Oh, ignore her. She's newly-built, and freshly-made. Besides, we didn't shop for her, you know. It's just us, and we _did_ fit her into our old Maid Uniform that Keiko once wore."

Aurora blushed, "Ah, Keiko. Poor Cat Maid Bot. She was demolished by that huge truck. But luckily, we have some parts salvaged. Once we're done, after the whole business with Bowser, we can modify her. We cannot reverse the effects of her transformation."

Vera laughed, "As if! The _Dalek Digitizer_ is irreversible! _Ba-ha ha-haaaaah~!_ "

Aurora smirked, as she turned to May, "You hear that, Haruka? We own you now. So, you better obey us, or you're scrap iron!"

May beeped, " _Yes, master. I obey. I am Haruka. I obey. Vera. and. Aurora. I am Haruka. I am Haruka_."

Vera sighed, "And we should probably fix her speech functions, too."

 **XXXXX**

At 3pm, Vera & Aurora rolled in Haruka, who was recharging her batteries. She was in a wheel trough, being rolled in. They stood her in attention, as she reactivated, " _Hello. I am Haruka. I obey my masters. I am Haruka. Let us work together._ "

Vera was getting a phone call, as Aurora fluffed her hair. She said, "Good, good. She's all working in a fully-operational motive."

May said, " _I am Haruka. I obey. I am Haruka._ "

Aurora asked, "Is the transmission feed ready?"

Vera said, "Bowser should be arriving, any minute."

She set up a huge HDTV monitor, as Bowser was shown in a black shadowy silhouette. He roared, " _Forgive the darkness. The lights were out._ "

Vera and Aurora bowed, "Your most nastiness…"

Bowser roared, " _This better be good._ "

Aurora rolled May in, as she said, "Master Bowser, we have great news. This is the one you wanted us to find, for Junior."

May bowed and beeped, " _Hello. Master. I am Haruka. I am Haruka._ "

Bowser gasped, " _WHAT IS THIS?_ "

Vera winked, "I told you we captured her. We even turned her into a slave robot. This isn't a newly built fembot, you know. Haruka, tell them."

May beeped, as she said, " _Hello. I am Haruka. I am programmed to obey. My primary objective is to obey my masters, Vera. and. Aurora. My primary function is to obey the Maidbots. I obey the robot rule of our revolution. Obey. Obey. Obey._ _I obey. I am Haruka._ "

Bowser smirked, " _Uh-huh… I see that you did the job._ "

Aurora smiled, "Thanks. Now, about our commission…"

Bowser asked, " _You wanted_ _money_ _for this? You do one simple job, and you succeeded, and you want to be rewarded?_ "

Aurora said, "Whoa. All in one roar."

Vera said, "But we have everything under control. Yukino wants her back, but we set a trap for her. Either way, we won, and you have your newly made Robot Slave for Junior."

Bowser roared, " _NO!_ "

Vera & Aurora cried, "NO?!"

May beeped, " _How mean of you._ "

Bowser roared, " _I WILL_ _ **NOT**_ _PAY YOU, AT ALL, UNTIL YOU BRING HER TO ME! I will arrive in one week for the pick-up, for this robot girl that we now own, to rule the AUs, under your android rule, as you requested as your reward… But until then, YOU GET_ _ **NO COMMISSION,**_ _UNTIL THE TRADE IS DONE! BOWSER OUT!_ "

He signed off, as Vera growled, "FUCK!"

Aurora sobbed, "NOW what do we do? We don't get paid?"

Vera sighed, "One week is long enough. But I worry about the whole _Yukino_ thing! What if she and that _Ropponmatsu_ come here, before the trade is made?"

She panicked, as May hugged her tightly, " _Master. Vera. Please compose yourself. I love you. I obey. I love you._ "

Vera blushed, as she calmed down, "Ohhhhh… She's so cute… And she's just a child robot…"

Aurora huffed, "Don't even try, okay? I feel that way, too, but I'm not that sick."

May bowed and said, " _I obey. Do as I want to. Please, fix me and make me your own personal slave. I obey only you. Vera. Aurora. I am Haruka. I obey. Obey. Obey. I am programmed to obey. I am Haruka. I obey._ "

Aurora sighed, "Remind me to dismantle her, if she says _"I am Haruka"_ again!"

Vera said, "We can dismantle her, now, and make her into a useful slave to us. Don't forget… Bowser Jr. will pay us."

Aurora laughed, "Yeah… but we can assure that he and his siblings get their slave… after we have her kill Bowser, after the drop-off point."

She held her chin and said, "My dear Haruka, you will be very useful… Now, shall you make dinner for us?"

May beeped, " _Yes, master. I obey. I obey. Please excuse me, for I must go to the kitchen._ "

She walked off, as Vera said, "Once dinner is done, we can begin. We will have _Bowser_ killed, and after that, that Narue Android Queen Koopa will suffer."

"She's just Queen Koopa, now." Aurora said.

"I knew that. Let's go prepare for dinner. In the meantime, have a surveillance check on those two interlopers. Once they arrive, we can implement the _final_ plan."

They walked off, as May stopped moving, before she could go to the kitchen. She buzzed, " _Error! I am Haurka… I am…_ YUKI! _Haruka…_ "

She sparked a bit, as her human form was breaking free from their control. Her memories started to recover. She stopped and buzzed, " _Error. This unit is damaged. Please repair. I am Haruka. I am programmed to obey my masters. I obey. Preparing internal repairs… activating repairs…_ "

She paused and started to repair herself. May suddenly spoke in her normal voice, regaining her sight, "Where am I?"

She suddenly started moving normally, looking at herself. She gasped, as she looked in the mirror. She cringed, "NO! What did those mean girls do to me? I'm… I'm a robot?"

She seethed, as she clamped her fists, "Those mean girls! I cannot believe that Betty & Veronica did this to me! Why, when I get out of here, I'm gonna-."

 **Bzzt!  
** May rebooted, as she beeped, " _Systems repaired… Restarting program… Hello. I am Haruka. I obey my masters. Vera. and. Aurora. I obey. It is soon to be. Dinnertime. I must prepare. Obey._ "

She reverted back to robot form, as May started to regain her body. But it seems that her body could not hold in to her memories and personality, when deactivated to an alternate programming, which is her human heart.

 **XXXXX**

That night, Alice and Yukino were camping out, as they were exhausted. Alice said, "While my battery is limited, the sun lets me recharge a bit. Yuki, we are to camp out, since it is a long way to Haruka's location."

Yukino sighed, "It takes me back. But it's not going to be easy, since we're rescuing Haruka… But I wish we knew where she is, including Vera & Aurora. Do you even know where it is?"

Alice said, "I do not know. The location is not in the map. Either they are far away, or they have camouflaged my GPS device."

Yukino said, "Perhaps we need some professional help. How about your mother, Ropponmatsu 1?"

Alice blushed, "I just cannot. I am too scared, since she is my mother, and I am from twenty years into the future. If I disrupt the space-time continuum, then I would have not exist, and if Haruka becomes a robot, and you died, the world is doomed, anyway."

"So, in other words, if you and your mother met, the timeline will dissolve, changing the future, where there is a possibility that you may not exist." Yukino said, as she was sad, "I guess we're out of luck. We're on our own, right?"

Alice said, "Even so, if that is the case, I wonder what Mom was like…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Ropponmatsu 1's home in F City, she was given a Baby Shower by her fellow LSAAWS employees. She was given a batch of gifts, including baby clothes, toys, and even a crib. Konata said that she spared no expense, since they wanted to make her happy, since she's a pregnant robot, which defies logic.

Iwata smiled, "Beautiful. She's going to be a mother, real soon."

Watanabe snuffed, "Seriously… Who's the bastard that knocked her up?"

 _Not me_. Sumiyoshi said.

Misaki said, as she comforted her, "So, you feel okay, Unit 1?"

"Yes, I am, Senior Matsuya." She responded, "But you did not have to go that far. The baby is due out for another couple of months."

Konata giggled, "And soon, you will be one with life… in a unique way."

 _Yes. Welcome, Mom._

R-1 giggled, "Oh, stop, Seniors."

She blushed, as Iwata was enraged, "AAAAGH! I LIKE TO KNOW WHO IT IS THAT IS THE FATHER? JOHNNY CUKE, HUH? WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?"

Watanabe sighed, "It's almost like _you're the_ father."

R-2 smiled, "YAY! I'm gonna be an uncle! _I'm an uncle~! I'm an uncle~!_ "

R-1 said, "Sister Unit. The correct term for a female uncle is _aunt_."

R-2 huffed, "Boooo. _Auntie Twoey_ is icky-wicky."

She pouted, as R-1 smiled, "Oh, Unit 2. You are simply so playful."

 _And_ _we're_ _not?_

Konata said, as she thought, "I wonder who the father is, and what he looks like. I have the LSAAWS hunt down this Johnny Cuke, hoping to learn more about him."

Watanabe asked, "So, do you know what type of baby it is?"

R-1 said, "It is a girl. Since I was pregnant, my baby is identified as a female."

Watanabe groaned, "Great. Just what we needed… _another Ropponmatsu_."

 _Whoopee._ Sumiyoshi said, in a sarcastic mood.

 **XXXXX**

Vera was face down, relaxing on the bed, naked, with a towel over her sheet. May was giving a massage to her, as Aurora was brushing her hair and teeth. She said, "So, Sis, any ideas on how we're going to stop Yukino, before we have a way with Bowser?"

Vera moaned, as May was massaging her bare back, "Mmmmmngh… So relaxing… Ohhhhh… So hot…"

May beeped, " _More warmth, Master. Vera?_ "

Vera said, "Not too warm… I don't want my circuits to melt."

May beeped, as she rubbed in a vibrating motion, " _Understood. Master._ "

She rubbed her butt, as Vera yelped, "EEP!"

She scolded, "HEY! Hands off the goods, slave! I _have_ sensitive parts, you know."

May beeped, " _Acknowleged. Master. Do forgive me. You look rather cute. In your naked body._ "

Aurora huffed, "Are you even listening to me, Sis?"

Vera moaned, "Oh, yeah… Sis and I have the same body, as we are rather cute, as naked robots. What part do you like about us?"

Aurora glared at her, "How about the big mouth?"

Vera grumbled, "Sorry. But you didn't have to make me feel annoyed."

May beeped, " _Master. Aurora. Would you like a full-body massage? I am programmed to obey._ "

Aurora said, "Not tonight. I'm going straight to bed."

Vera said, "Listen, if you have a plan, tell me in the morning. Jilted out of our money for this brat."

May beeped, " _Brat. It is such a vulgar word. Bad. Bad. Bad._ "

She then approached her butt and spanked her. Vera yelped, "ACK! HARUKA! OH! OW! EE! YA! DAMN IT, STOP IT, NOW!"

" _Master. Bad. Rude to speak to slave maidbot, even if she is obedient. I am Haruka. Bad._ "

She kept spanking her, as Aurora smirked, "You deserved that, you jerk."

Vera cried, "DO SOMETHING, SIS!"

Aurora smiled, as she said sarcastically, "Say _please…_ "

"Don't make me choose!" Vera whined.

May beeped, as she continued, " _Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad girl. You are grounded. Grounded. Grounded._ "

Aurora rested, as Vera was crying, "AURORA!"

Aurora said to her, "I'm waiting~."

May stopped, as she said, " _Master. Vera. You are very bad. You are grounded._ "

She went to her closet, as she plugged herself in to recharge. Aurora complained, "Aw, gyp!"

Vera moaned, as she felt her backside, "Ow! Why is she so persistent?"

Aurora said, "She's obviously got some human soul left in her, since she's obedient, but she is like a motherly figure."

May beeped, " _I am Haruka. Good night. Masters._ "

She powered down, as Vera put her panties on, with her long hair flowing, covering her bare chest. She grumbled, "I like it, being spanked by a guy, but by a slave Maidbot? NEVER! THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

Aurora barked, "Shut up and sleep!"

Vera moaned, "Oh, fine. Stupid brat didn't have to tan my ass."

"Well, it's your own fault for insulting her!"

"Oh, I was not."

"Was too! And she's _my_ slave, too, you know!"

"I guess you're right, Sis. Well, lemme change into my pajamas, while I get ready for bed."

Aurora plugged herself in, as she said, "Good night, Vera."

Vera stuck her tongue out and did a raspberry, and was pissed, "Good night!"

Aurora powered down, as Vera plugged herself in. She whispered, "She is our meal ticket to a robot kingdom… but Bowser wouldn't let us. We have to fix her, in order for the plan to work."

A small bird appeared, as it saw May, motionless and recharging. It flew away, hoping to find Alice & Yukino. But will it make it in time, before Vera & Aurora deliver her to Bowser Jr.?

* * *

R-1 was on the phone, late at night, as she called Johnny. He called from his home in Ontario, sleeping. He yawned, and then boomed, " _Hello, Bubbe!_ "

R-1 said, "Johnny. It is me. Your loving Robot Girlfriend. I am sorry I left you alone."

He was a tall man in overalls and an eyepatch over his eye. He asked, "OH?"

She whispered, "Johnny, my darling giant of an angel with a sexy build… I came to call you, because… I am _pregnant_."

Johnny asked, "uhhhhhhh… Huh?"

R-1 said, "If that is the case of your confusion, I shall call one of your brothers. Which of your brothers do you want me to call?"

Johnny said nothing. He moaned, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

She replied, "Oh, never mind. I think I can decide, for myself. Sorry. Good night, my honeybee."

She hung up, as he asked, "Oh? _NO SOLICITORS!_ "

He slammed the receiver, as he went back to bed.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, May was greeting to Vera & Aurora. She bowed and said, beeping in a robot voice, " _Good morning. Masters. I am Haruka._ "

Vera barked, "I'm _not_ talking to you!"

She walked off, as Aurora woke up. Vera huffed, heading into the bathroom, "Jerk of a slave."

May beeped, " _Master. Vera. Do forgive me for last night, when I swatted you. I find it insulting, calling me a brat._ "

Vera said, "It's alright. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth, last night. I am a little pissed off about the whole payoff thing. I don't know what is over me."

May beeped, as she approached her, " _Do not say that. You had a rough day. I am Haruka. I obey you._ "

She hugged her and beeped, " _Love you._ "

Vera blushed, as she was motionless in arousal. She moaned, "You are so warm… So cute…"

May beeped " _Love you…_ " in a loop, as Aurora asked, "Are you done, you two lesbians?"

May kept beeping, as Vera growled, "Get… Her… off…"

Aurora smirked, "I told ya so."

Vera sobbed, "Aurora… _Please?_ "

"That's better."

Aurora turned her off, as May slurred, " _Love you… Love you… Love… yooooooooo…_ "

She froze, as her LED eyes and mouth faded to black. Aurora separated her from Vera, as she said, "Thank goodness. Okay. Now, what do we do with her, before the week begins?"

Vera said, "Well, I'm tired of her voice. Let's reprogram her entire circuitry into one of our own, as a surprise for Junior. Also, I have a plan on how to own Haruka, as our own slave."

They walked together, carrying the motionless Haruka away.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, outside in a tent, Yukino was moaning, as she was still asleep. She had a dream of May, in a robot maid form, beeping in a strange tone.

" _Yuki. I hate you. Why do you abandon me? I hate you. You never saved me. I am Haruka. Down with humans._ "

She marched, as an armada of May Robots followed her. They chanted, in unison, " _I am Haruka. We obey robots. Rule is forever. Humans are bad. I am Haruka. We obey robots. Rule is forever. Humans are bad._ "

They continued chanting, as Vera & Aurora were shown in the sky, laughing evilly and sinister-like, cackling like evil villains.

 **POP!  
** Yukino gasped, "HARUKA!"

A blue bird dropped down, as Yukino panted, "Man… What a dream."

A bird chirped, as it waved to her. She said that it was the same bird that they met. Yukino smiled and said, "Thanks. Show me the way. But wait for Alice to wake up, first."

It flew off, as Yukino growled, "Damn it! WAIT!"

She ran off, as Alice saw Yukino run off. Alice cried, "YUKINO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Yukino called back, "I think it knows where Haruka is!"

"WHAAAAAAAT?"

Alice followed, as Yukino ran to where May is.

* * *

The following hour, Vera and Aurora dismantled Haruka, as her head was on a table, as her arms and legs were in a pile. Her entire limbless body was lying on the table. Vera said, as she connected wires to her head, "Okay. We have her schematics down, and now, we have to erase everything in her."

Aurora placed her schematics in a small safe, in the walls, as she said, "Good. THOSE we can keep, just in case."

Vera asked, "Any reason why?"

Aurora said, "Well, it's more of a _Back-Up Plan,_ in case we fail."

Her head beeped, as she spoke, " _I am Haruka. Love you._ "

Vera roared, "Oh, shut up!"

Aurora said, "You're sick of having her as a slave? To be honest, her saying " _I am Haruka. I obey. Obey._ " and all that jazz, it's starting to become annoying."

Vera said, "No, I'm just tired of her cheesy robot voice! When she's newly-installed, _this_ Haruka Robot will be perfect in any way. And we have more to create, in the Maidbot Army. Speaking of which, how goes the lookout?"

A Maidbot responded, "It has been three days, since we captured Haruka. No sighting of her rescuers."

Another Maidbot spoke, "Even if they arrive, it will be too late."

Vera smirked, "Excellent. We will have Haruka's memory tracks wiped, and gone from her, forever. And in it, a brand new OS system. _Ba-ha ha-haaaaaah~!_ "

Aurora ordered, "We will handle Haruka. _You_ watch over the outdoor area for our guests."

The Maidbots saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

They marched off, as Aurora said, "Commencing _Memory Wipe_!"

Vera threw the switch, as the screen said " _Data erasing… 1% erased… 2% erased…_ "

Vera and Aurora watched on, as they smirked evilly.

Minutes later, the Maidbots were annoyed, as they were bored. The erasure was at 10%, and it's been 20 minutes.

Aurora sighed, "How much memory does she have?"

Vera said, "I don't know! Oh, it's taking too long! OH! 11 percent! No… It's still ten… NO! Okay, here we go. 11% deletion. 12% and… 13… 13… _THIR-TEEN!_ DAMN IT, CHANGE!"

Aurora calmed her down, "Sis, easy. Some deletions take about hours."

"AGH! I CANNOT WAIT!" She whined, "I WANT IT, NOW!"

She glared at the head of May, as she said, "I hate you so much. Now we're glad you're going to be erased, forever. Goodbye, Haruka!"

Aurora said, "And _hello_ , new slave maidbot~!"

"DON'T YOU PUSH IT!"

"SHUT UP! We're doing this favor for Junior!"

"HAH!"

They argued, as it was now 15% deleted.

 **XXXXX**

Yukino and Alice arrived at the huge building, as it was Vera & Aurora's tall apartment complex. It was the _Maidbots'_ hideaway. Yukino asked, "A complex?"

Alice said, "Haruka is up there… and it is a fading signal."

Yukino said, "No matter. We have to rescue her, or we're doomed to a robotic race!"

They rushed inside, as a Maidbot was viewing the girls. She summoned on the radio, " _Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Yukino and Ropponmatsu arrives in hideout_."

Vera and Aurora noticed the alarm, as Vera said, "Damn. What now?"

Maidbot Y2U6 said, " _Maidbot Y2U6 to Vera & Aurora… _They came. Shall we attack?"

Vera said, "Let them in… and give them a _proper welcoming_."

Aurora laughed, "We have everything under control."

She signed off, as it was now 20% deleted, in May's memories. May beeped, " _Error… I am Haruka… Love you… Love you… Error… Error…_ "

Vera sighed, "Soon, we cannot hear her, anymore."

She whined, "WHEN THE HELL IS IT DONE, ALREADY?"

Aurora sighed, "I'm tired. I'm going to join the battle-."

Vera yanked her, as she growled, "SIT!"

She said, "We're _not_ leaving, until it is fully deleted."

Aurora whined, "Aw, but it's boring!"

"Nevertheless, Haruka is still ours. Even so, she's already lost a friend."

 **BOOM!  
** An explosion as made, as a few Maidbots were destroyed. Alice held her knee and said, "Target exterminated."

They were in the lobby, as Yukino said, "YOU GO, ROBOT FUTURE GIRL, or something!"

Alice smiled, as she said, "It is what I do. I am built to fight like Mom."

A troop of Maidbots appeared, as they had rifles in hands, " _Surrender. Obey the Maidbot Rule!_ "

Alice shone her eyes and shot lasers. It pierced into the Maidbots, smashing them into pieces. Alice said, "Stay behind me, Yukino."

A Maidbot appeared from behind, but Yukino kicked her down. Alice said, "Good work."

Yukino said, "Where's Haruka?"

Alice said, "I sense her fading signs… _Fifth Floor_!"

Yukino cried, " _Fading?!_ This cannot be good!"

They rushed off, smashing all the Maidbots in their ways. Two Maidbots fired sniper bullets into Alice's chest, as she moaned, "AAAAH!"

Yukino cried, "ALICE!"

Ropponmatsu 1 heard a yell, as she was at the motel, relaxing. She gasped, "No. Target sensed. Going into battle mode."

She ran off, heading to where Alice is. She said, "Pregnant or not, whoever it is, she needs me."

She flew off in jets in her feet, as she said, " _Ropponmatsu Air – now on-duty!_ "

Alice destroyed the snipers with her laser fingers, as she held her chest. She sobbed, "Ungh… By the sensors of Spock… I am hit…"

Yukino held her, as she said, "Come on. We have no time. We have to save her."

Back in the lab, Maidbot Y2U6 cried, "Masters! The intruders! The Ropponmatsu is well-armed! She's… TOO STRONG!"

Vera gasped, "WHAT?"

Aurora asked, "Is she armed? By what?"

The Maidbot said, "Uh… how can I put this? Uh…"

 **SMASH!**  
Her head was destroyed, as the signal faded. Aurora cried, "Y2U6! NO! SOLDIER DOWN!"

Vera sobbed, "And with 25% deleted."

Aurora huffed, "That bitch of a big tits android! I'm going in!"

"HEY, WAIT UP!" Vera followed, "NO, I mean, _please_ lemme join you!"

"Only works when I'm being bitchy at you! _Heh-heh he-Heeeeeeh!_ "

"You jerk."

They left, as the deletion Haruka's memories went to 30%. Suddenly, unbeknownst to the Maidbots, her memories returned, as the computer read in a red screen " _Warning! Warning! Unknown virus detected… Memory wipe failing… Memory wipe faaaaaaa…_ "

 **BOOM!  
** The computers exploded, as a bright white light smashed the monitors into pieces.

Vera & Aurora ran down the stairs, as Aurora cried, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Vera cried, "I DON'T KNOW! COME ON! WE HAVE TO HURRY!"

They rushed down to the lobby, as Alice & Yukino arrived in the fifth floor. They coughed, as smoke filled the halls. Yukino went in, "Where is she? Haruka!"

Alice said, "She is in here."

The smoke subsided, as Alice saw Haruka, in pieces, on the table. She gasped, "OH, NO!"

Yukino asked, "What is it?"

She gasped, "HARUKA!"

She grabbed Haruka's head and gasped, "OH, no! NO! Haruka… No, it's not true…"

May beeped, " _I am Haruka… Love you…_ "

Yukino started to sob, as she said, "No… We're too late… Haruka's a robot now… Why?"

She hugged her head and wept, "No… NO! Haruka…"

Alice said, as she looked at the destroyed lab, "Yukino… I am so sorry. We arrived, too late. But help me find the schematics for the _Dalek Destroyer_."

Yukino roared, "SCREW THE BLUEPRINTS! HARUKA'S GONE! SHE'S GONE! My Haruka is reduced… to robotic circuitry… an abomination of God!"

Alice barked, "HEY! I resent that, seeing I am a robot, too!"

Yukino wept, as she kept blubbering. May's head beeped, " _I am Haruka… I love you… I obey my masters… My master. Love you. Obey. Obey. I am Haruka. Love you… Love you… I am Haruka… I love you…_ "

May's face started to tear up, as she was crying. She kept speaking in a robotic voice, " _Error… Warmness felt… Recognizing warmth… I am Haruka… Love you… I love you… I am Haruka… I am programmed to obey my masters… Obey… I am Haruka…  
I… love… you… Yuki…_"

Yukino opened her eyes and gasped, "Haruka?"

She looked at her head and saw her crying, " _Yuki. I love you. I love you. Yuki. Yuki. I love you._ "

Her eyes went pink, as she was starting to smile. She then beeped, " _Yuki… Yuki… Yuuuuukiiiiiii…_ "

She faded out, as Yukino sobbed, sniffling, "Hang on, kiddo. Lemme rebuild you…"

She reattached her body, as she stood her straight. She sobbed, "Haruka…"

She was whole again, as she beeped, " _I am Haruka… I love you… Yuki… Save me… S… A… V… E… M… E… Love you… Love you… Love you…_ "

Haruka hugged her, as she started to power down, " _Systems failing… Personality data… malfunctioning… shutting… doooooooooo…_ "

She froze, as Yukino whispered, "Haruka? Haruka?"

Alice was in tears, worried, as Yukino was crying, "NO! NOOOOOOOOOO! She's truly gone… I love you, Haruka… Don't die on me. Please. HARUKA!"

She hollered, " **HAAAAAARUKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

 **BONK!  
** She was bonked on the head, as May said in her normal voice, "YUKI! BAD! NOT IN MY EARS!"

"Owwwww…" Yukino moaned, "That hurt…"

May moved again, as she scolded, "Well, it serves you right!"

Yukino gasped, "Haruka? Is it you?"

May barked, "Well, what do you _think_ it is?"

Yukino hugged her, as she was laughing, "OH, GOD! THANK YOU! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Alice smiled, as she was amazed, "I do not believe it. Haruka is alive… but her robotic form remains."

Yukino asked, "What happened to you? NO! You don't have to say it. Let's get out of here."

Alice said, "Not without the blueprints to the device. If we destroy it, then the machine will not have existed."

May said, "But the last thing I remember was when I was shot by a device that made me what I am. And those robots, Betty & Veronica, made me into their slave."

Yukino asked, "Uh… _Betty? Veronica?_ Uh, I can assure you that that's _not_ their names."

May said, "I know."

Alice said, "Would you be a dear and run it to us, again?"

May whirred her arm back and said, "Well, how can I put this…"

 **XXXXX**

Vera & Aurora gasped, as most of their allies were in pieces. Vera cried, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Aurora gasped, "Our allies… Demolished!"

A Maidbot moaned, as she was crawling on her arms, "Kill… me… Kill… me…"

Vera sobbed, "I cannot…"

The dying Maidbot beeped, " _Please?_ "

 **BANG!**  
Aurora killed the robot, shooting its head off. Vera complained, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Aurora said, "She said " _please_ ". Sis, you're right. _Never_ say _please_ , again."

Vera laughed, "I knew you'd say that."

"WHAT? What am I supposed to do? You're so… bitchy, this past week!"

"Well, excuuuuuuuse _me_ , Princess! I-."

Vera stopped, as she said, "Wait… Where are the intruders?"

Aurora cried, "THE LAB!"

They ran up the stairs, as they rushed to the laboratory.

 **XXXXX**

Back in the lab, May explained how it happened, including how Vera & Aurora met with her in the bakery. Yukino said, "Well, for what it's worth… they are banned, right?"

May said, "If I get my body back, maybe I can forgive them. But I was aware of what went on, the whole time."

She giggled, as she blushed in an LED red in her cheeks, "I WENT SHOPPING! THAT MAKES IT UP!"

 **BONK!  
** "OWWWWWWWWWW!" Yukino cried, as she held her hand, after bonking May.

May huffed, "Yuki… BAD!"

She grabbed her and spanked her. She swatted her, as Yukino cried, "OW! OW! OW! OW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

May roared, as she spanked Yukino, "YUKI! YOU MEANIE! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD!"

She stopped, as Alice asked, "My goodness… It appears that your programming has corrupted your bodily features."

May said, "Yeah, I didn't know I could do that… out of impulse."

Yukino rubbed her butt, as she moaned in pain, "Yeah, do me a favor and control them?"

She scolded, "Haruka, when we get your body back, remind me to lecture you on spanking."

May pouted, without showing emotion on her face, "I'm sorry…"

Yukino sighed, "I don't blame you. Plus, no emotions on your body… It's like you're a monotone."

May smiled, "Aw…"

Alice said, as she found the schematics, "Guys, I know it has been a heartfelt reunion, but it is time."

Yukino smiled, "Great. We can go home now."

May said, "Not without my body."

Vera & Aurora returned, as they panted, all tired out, "Why…"

Vera moaned, "Why? Why is the elevator out of order?"

Aurora was exhausted, as she sobbed, "But it's good exercise… Damn those bitches."

They looked at Yukino and Alice, as May was in front of them. May approached them, as Vera said, "Haruka! There are intruders! Capture them, at once!"

Aurora asked, "Wait… wasn't she dismantled?"

Yukino said, "I put her back together."

Vera smirked, "Why are we not surprised?"

May said, "Because you used me as a sick puppet, you jerks!"

Aurora shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Vera cried, "NO! She's…"

Yukino smiled, as May returned to her, "That's right. She's no longer in your control."

Alice said, "You failed, _Vera & Aurora_! One step closer, and your schematics are burned down, forever… And you cannot survive."

Vera said, "Go ahead and burn them."

Aurora nodded, "She's right. We don't need them."

Yukino asked, "Wait… You're surrendering, too soon?"

Vera said, "We give up."

They smiled, as they were on their knees. Alice burned the blueprints into ashes, as May smiled, "YAY! WE WIN! YUKI SAVED THE DAY!"

Alice said, "Mother… Father… The future is saved…"

May looked at her body and gasped, "But… Why am I not back to normal?"

" _BA-HA HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAH~!_ " Vera laughed, as she slammed a huge red button on the wall.

A huge purple ray gun dropped down, as Aurora cackled, "FOOLS!"

Yukino cried, "WHAT THE-?"

Alice cried, "The blueprints… THEY WERE FAKE PRINTS!"

 **THUD!  
** Vera & Aurora fell in a THUD, as Vera roared, "NO, YOU DIMBULB GYNOID!"

Aurora yelled, "THOSE WERE THE GENUINE ARTICLE!"

Yukino cried, "BUT WHAT WAS THAT FOR, AND WHY ISN'T HARUKA BACK TO NORMAL?"

They laughed, as Vera said, "Obvious… we are…"

Aurora said, "We already built an indestructible Dalek Digitizer, enough to last forever!"

Alice gasped, "NO! WE _ARE_ TOO LATE!"

Yukino barked, "YOU TRICKED US!"

Aurora giggled, "Oops…"

Vera said, "But that's how it is. We're bad, and you're good. Plus, we have a thing in that bakery with her."

May said, "Well, I'd ban you from the bakery, but you loved the treats we baked. If we survive, or if you survive, you're welcome for treats in my bakery~."

Yukino cried, "Haruka! Damn it, why are you doing this?"

Vera smiled, "Aw, so sweet."

Aurora held the Digitizer and said, "Too bad that you won't live to see it."

Vera said, "Sis is right. We can always find another bakery."

She roared, "FIRE!"

Aurora fired at Yukino, as May dove in front of her. She shrieked, "NO!"

 **BLAST!  
** May was struck with the laser, as Yukino sobbed, "NOOOOOOO! HARUKA!"

She dropped down, as May was out cold. Vera said, "FUCK! SHE HAD TO GET IT IN THE END!"

Aurora said, as she kneeled down, "Plan B!"

She held her left knee up and beeped, " _Aurora Missile – Locked on!_ "

Alice gasped, "Was that-?"

Yukino cried, "No…"

Vera cried, "FIRE!"

Aurora fired her knee missiles, as it blasted at Alice, Yukino, & May. They got smashed through a glass window, falling five stories. Vera & Aurora laughed, as they fell to their deaths.

Aurora smirked, "They are so stupid. NO ONE will stop us."

Vera said, "I told you… Let them fall to their deaths. We'll tell Bowser the bad news, and deliver the Digitizer to him."

Aurora smiled, "Good idea. Let's roboticize the corpses and reprogram Haruka and the Ropponmatsu, later."

As they left, Yukino and May fell, but-.

 **WHOOOOOOOSH! SMASH!  
** Ropponmatsu 1 saves Yukino and May, but missed Alice. She dropped to the ground, like a rag doll, still in one piece. Yukino opened her eyes and gasped, "Huh?"

R-1 winked, as Yukino said, "Ropponmatsu…"

She landed, as she and May were standing. May woke up, as she moaned, "Ungh… That hurts. Where am I?"

Yukino gasped, "You're-! Oh… I get it. You were shot!"

"I WAS?" May cried.

"Yes. But by the shot of the Dalek Digitizer. You see, if human, you'd turn into a robot, permanently. But if as a robot, already, the results are nullified."

"Meaning…"

"You cannot be a slave to those two, again."

"Really?"

R-1 approached Alice, as she gasped, "Who are you?"

Alice opened her eyes and whispered, "Mom?"

R-1 gasped, as she was crying, "You… You cannot be-?"

Alice wept, "NO… It is too late… No… hope… I love you… Mom… This is… Goodbye…"

She closed her eyes and died. Yukino and May sobbed, as R-1 was sad. Suddenly, Alice opened her eyes and asked, "Uh… What is going on?"

Yukino asked, "Seriously?"

Alice looked at her, as she moaned, "I'm… I am not fading away? This is illogical."

R-1 said, "You… You are okay…"

Alice smiled, as she hugged her mother, "Mom! Oh, Mom!"

Yukino said, "Wait! What's going on? Why are you still alive?"

May sniffled, "Don't scare us like that!"

Alice said, as she stood up, "Mother… at last we have met. But now, I have a future to save…"

She flew up, as R-1 cried, "But, Ropponmatsu Unit! You are injured! Come back!"

Yukino said, as she was pissed, "So… care to explain why the future is destroyed, because of you?"

May said, "Yeah. Why do you have a chubby belly? Robots don't get fat."

R-1 held it and said, "Oh, this? Well… I am pregnant."

Yukino was shocked, and then said, "Well, _that_ I won't complain at all."

R-1 asked, "Who was this Ropponmatsu Unit?"

Yukino said, "She… Well… She's your daughter… from the future…"

R-1 sobbed, as she was happy, "My… … …daughter?"

Alice flew up, as she closed her eyes. She said, "Vera… Aurora… It ends now…"

May prayed, as her Herbal Zester shone, "Alice… Save the future… Stop those girls."

Alice beeped, as she was rapidly increasing her data, " _Power functions – 120% and rising… What is this?_ "

She flew back in the building, as Vera & Aurora turned around. She landed, as Vera gasped, "YOU!"

Alice said, "You will pay for hurting my future. The robot race will _never_ rule this future!"

Aurora barked, "Think again!"

Vera fired laser beams for eyes, as it struck Alice in the chest. She beeped, "I am still functioning, and I will never give in. This is for Haruka and Yukino… the ones that you nearly killed."

Aurora shot a missile from her knee, as she barked, "You bitch! DIE, ALREADY!"

It struck her, as Alice was badly damaged. She yelled, "You are made by faux Ropponmatsu imagery, all for evil purposes. You Maidbots are all alike – all combat, all lust and moé, all for your insatiable greed, lust, power, and envy… but no purpose…"

Aurora roared, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?"

Vera pleaded, "Now, now, don't be angry."

Aurora sobbed, "Please… WE BEG YOU! MERCY!"

Alice roared, "NO MERCY! YOU HAVE RUINED THIS FUTURE, LONG ENOUGH! WHERE IS THE DALEK DIGITIZER?"

Vera sobbed, "TAKE IT, YOU MONSTER! IT'S UP THERE!"

Aurora said, "It's right in our lab! We don't mean to be greedy, but it's how we installed it! We modified the Digitizer with our old Roboticizer, and made it into _one_ huge-ass roboticizer!"

Vera said, "Even so, you can't destroy it! _Ba-ha ha-haaaaaaaaah~!_ "

"I cannot?" Alice asked, then laughs.

She smirked, "Good…"

Vera & Aurora were confused, "Eh?"

Alice held her hands out and produced huge missile launchers. She said, "If I must save the future, I have to protect the people I cared for! I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!"

Vera and Aurora cried, "WHAT THE CYLON?"

Alice screamed, as she fired rockets from her arms. "I WILL DESTROY **YOU, THIS PLACE, AND THE DIGITIZER, ALL AT ONCE! DIE!** "

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
** Missiles exploded, as Vera & Aurora were caught in the explosion. They screamed, engulfed in the explosions, as May watched on. She cried, "ALICE!"

Yukino said, "It's alright."

She hugged her, as Alice suddenly fell out of the building, with the Dalek Digitizer in her arms. She dropped, as she held on tight.

" _Mother… Father… I love you… This is goodbye… Thank you, Yukino… Haruka… and even you, Mom…_ "

She closed her eyes.

 **SMASH!  
** Her body smashed in half, leaving her upper body whole. Her lower body was destroyed. R-1 cried, "DAUGHTER UNIT!"

Yukino cried, "NO!"

May sobbed, "Horrible…"

She looked away, as R-1 asked, "Are you alright? Daughter! Speak to me!"

Alice smiled, as she was in pain, "Now… … … It is over…"

Yukino asked, "What of-?"

Alice said, "Targets… destroyed…"

She held the machine and said, "Mother… Dalek Digitizer…"

R-1 said, "Yes?"

Alice demanded, "Destroy it."

R-1 asked, "What?"

Alice ordered, "I mean it. If this device is destroyed, I no longer exist, Haruka reverts to normal, and the future I come from is saved…"

Ropponmatsu 1 barked, "NO! I cannot! You… You are my daughter…"

Yukino said, "You have to tell her. Alice… Let her speak."

R-1 asked, "Who are you?"

Alice moaned, "I am a _Ropponmatsu 5…_ from the future… and your daughter… My mission is to save the world from an event that would take place. And now… I have saved it… The blueprints are destroyed, and this machine still lives. Destroy it… now…"

Ropponmatsu 1 said, "But… if I do, you will be gone, and your future is changed… and we have so much to talk about."

Yukino replied, "Ropponmatsu 5 would never have existed… this one, the one we know of… But you have a new daughter to boot…"

May sobbed, "Please, Ropponmatsu. For your unborn daughter."

Alice asked, "Unborn daughter?"

R-1 confessed, "In this timeline, you existed here… in this moment in time, I am pregnant with a child."

Alice gasped, "So, that moment we had…"

"A mother's intuition, as Senior Hiiragi said."

"Mom, please… Destroy it… For the sake of humanity… It is the only way…"

May pleaded, "DO IT! Besides… Who knows? Your new daughter will be her, possibly."

She winked, as R-1 was sad. She asked, "Is this what you want?"

Alice nodded, as Ropponmatsu 1 destroyed it with her arms, with a huge chop. Alice smiled, as she whispered, "Thank you. I will always remember you, guys…"

Yukino huffed, "Uh, no, you won't."

Alice smiled, "I guess not. But, what the hell… huh?"

R-1 wept, as she said, "Ropponmatsu Unit 5… I have one more request… My newborn child, which could be you… What should I name her?"

Tears rolled down her face, as Alice said, in her final words, "Name her… Alice…"

R-1 smiled, "A beautiful name…"

She whirred down, and then faded to black. Alice died, as R-1 cried, hugging her motionless body. She wailed and cried, as Yukino hugged May. May said, as she whimpered, "Yuki… That's all and good… but my body… it is…"

Yukino said, "Don't worry. I have a feeling that you'll be back to normal, soon."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Alice was fading away, as Ropponmatsu was crying. Yukino explained, "You see, according to Alice, the Ropponmatsu from the future, the Dalek Digitizer was used to create a robot anarchy, ruling all the worlds, and killing every last heroic faction. But since the schematics _and_ the machine were destroyed, in _this_ moment of the present, the Alice we know does not exist… and the robot rule in her future did not happen… And moreover…"

May suddenly glowed in a white aura, as she changed back to her normal skin tone. She smiled and laughed, "YUKI! I'M ME, AGAIN!"

Yukino smiled, "And moreover, the machine wasn't supposed to exist, until later; which means that you were never a robot."

May hugged, "Aw, Yuki! You're so smart!"

Yukino glared, "Do not push it. We've been through time-travel, remember?"

"Sorry."

May approached a crying Ropponmatsu, as she said, "She'll be with you, Unit 1."

She felt her stomach, as she said, "Right, Alice?"

She giggled, as R-1 smiled, wiping her tears, "Thank you. I should be going. Do you like a ride?"

Yukino said, "Oh, no, thanks. But you should take a bus home. We don't want any miscarriages."

"Was it this _miscarriage_?"

"Never mind. Just take the bus."

"Yes, Senior Miyazawa."

She walked home, returning to F City, as May smiled, "Well, that did it. Anyway, what of Alice and her family?"

Yukino looked up in the sky and said, "Well, let's just say… she's got a bright future ahead of her."

May smiled, "I see. You think we'll visit her, when the baby's born?"

Yukino sighed, "Yeah, I rather choose _not_ to."

Peace had finally been restored, as the future was brighter than ever. Yukino and May helped save the day, and preventing a fearsome future that will never happen.

"What do you say we go home?" Yukino insisted.

May giggled, as she hugged her, "Love you."

They walked home, together, leaving the city and returning to their home, in _Mr. Building_.

* * *

Four months later, in a hospital in F City, Ropponmatsu 1 was in bed, as she was given her child, a small baby girl, wrapped in a pink blanket. She held it and whispered, "Alice."

The baby giggled, as she cuddled at it. Johnny and his brothers appeared, as he said, "I FATHER!"

He started to jab cigars into his brothers' mouths, including the doctors and nurses. He went overboard, since he had made a LOT of cigars. R-1 smiled, as she said, "Oh, darling…"

 **XXXXX**

One month later, after the birth of her daughter, the robot woman and Johnny got married. They planned the reception, _one month_ after the birth of Alice. Everyone was in attendance, as they shared a kiss to each other. R-1 was in a white wedding gown, as Johnny was in a formal shirt and denim jeans. They had no time to make him a Groom Tuxedo for _his_ size.

 **XXXXX**

Five years had passed, as Ropponmatsu 1 was relaxing by the trees, on a spring day. A girl in purple hair, and a light blue dress and summer hat, ran to her. She called, "Mommy~! Mommy~!"

R-1 smiled, as she held Alice. She smiled, "Oh, hi, Alice. You had fun?"

Alice laughed, as she and her mother played together.

Yukino Miyazawa said it best. Alice Ropponmatsu has a bright future ahead of her… and it will move on, for years to come.

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the destroyed building of the Maidbots, two robot heads were rolling along, as they bickered.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"NOT!"

"SO!"

"NO, IT WASN'T!"

"YES, IT WAS!"

It was the heads of Vera & Aurora. They bickered, as they were only heads. Their bodies were destroyed, leaving their heads intact.

Aurora sobbed, "This sucks! Why do the bad guys always lose?"

Vera huffed, "I HATE that Ropponmatsu! When we see her again, we dismantle her!"

"Uh, Sis, how are we going to, if we're just heads?"

"Revenge. Don't worry. Any Maidbots we can summon, via Wi-Fi connection, can repair us. There are Maidbots that can repair others. Soon, they'll salvage them all, and repair them."

"What about us?"

"Follow me. I think I know a guy that can repair spare bodies for us."

Aurora asked, as Vera hopped off, "Wait! What about Bowser?"

"Screw that mutant turtle! If he calls, tell them we quit!"

"But… Junior…"

She thought, as she smirked evilly, "WAIT! Vera, I have an idea! Vera, wait up! We can get paid, still! I GOT AN IDEA! WE ARE NOT LICKED YET! Aw, come on, Sis! Wait!"

The heads of Vera & Aurora hopped off, getting new bodies for themselves. How they stayed alive was all a mystery, but they are still fully-functional.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, a robot with long blonde hair in her pink maid uniform was reattaching Vera's head to her armless body, as she beeped, "Our master created us to be fullproof, _not_ idiot-proof. Aurora, what are you talking about, just now?"

Aurora, fully built, pulled out a small schematic, as she winked, "Once you're done, I have the _perfect_ way to get our pay, and also, to destroy Haruka, once and for all. Or… let's just say, I have no other plans to think of."

Vera moaned, as her right arm was being attached, "Well, hurry up! While our Maidbot Army is being in repairs, including me, we're stuck with _these_ two ex-princesses!"

The blonde robot blushed, " _Sweet._ "

Vera said, "I didn't say stop."

Aurora showed Vera the schematics, as Vera smirked evilly. She said, "Sis… You did it again… Can you make it so?"

"Give me just enough time. Those Ropponmatsus and their heroines will rue this day."

"Where are we going to get those parts?"

"There is a place called _New Pork City_. I learned that there was a huge tower, and with it, a soiree of broken fembot parts. Perhaps we can salvage some, since most of them are still whole."

"Sounds right… Can you give me ten minutes? I'm almost done. Then, we'll have our assistants drive us there."

 **XXXXX**

Aboard a pink and blue convertible, the blonde Maidbot was driving down the street. She was sitting next to a female robot, with long brown hair and an orange maid uniform. Vera & Aurora were in the back, relaxing. The convertible drove away to New Pork City.

Something tell us that this isn't the last we hear of Vera & Aurora and their army of Maidbots. What could they be up to?

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
